Jack Frost and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: Please read Rapunzel Krona and the Chamber of Secrets and Hiccup Haddock and the Philosopher's Stone (that I wrote, obviously) before reading this. I am and will do my best to replace all HP characters with animated characters from other movies (I own the rights to none of them). There is original content in this and its predecessors for good reasons. Please read and review all! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was almost nightfall and Jack, by his dad's request, was cleaning out the attic.

"Another one coming down to ya!" Jack yelled and dropped down a box to Flynn.

Flynn was to help Jack, by throwing away all the boxes of unneeded things. He caught the box Jack dropped with an 'oof' and sat it down. "How many more to go?"

Jack wiped the sweat off his forehead and picked up another box. "Last one." When he said that, all the papers fell out from the bottom. Jack scoffed. "Just go ahead and take that one out! All the crap in this one just fell out."

"Will do!" Flynn picked up the box and headed downstairs.

Jack flipped the box, using the part that was the top as the bottom, and started to put all the junk back into said box. Then, Jack quirked a brow at the final piece of trash – he was faced with the back of a picture. Knowing how sentimental his dad was, Jack picked up the picture, thinking it was put there by mistake. He smiled, turned the picture around, and he couldn't believe what he saw. "It can't be." Jack ran a finger over his mother's face on the picture, but what he saw in her arms is what shocked him to his core.

Flynn came into the house to see Jack storming down the stairs. "What's wrong?" Flynn asked worriedly, but Jack went past him as if he wasn't there.

"Dad!" Jack yelled and went straight to Drac, who was mopping the floor.

Drac rolled his eyes at his son. "Jack, I just mop-"

Jack put the picture in Drac's face. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"Jackson…" Drac reached for the picture.

"No!" Jack pulled the picture away before his dad could take it. "I thought mom died giving birth to Mavis!"

Flynn stepped into the kitchen. "What?"

Jack quickly turned to Flynn. "Look!" He showed the picture. "That's you in mom's arms!"

"How?" Flynn looked to Jack.

"That's what I want to know." Jack turned and glared at Drac.

Drac sighed and sat on a kitchen chair. "Listen – I…me and everyone, were just trying to protect you two and your friends from the truth."

"Why?" Jack asked and stepped closer to Drac.

"Because", Drac exhaled sharply through his nose, "your mother was killed by Drago the night he attacked our home."

Jack looked down, he breathed sporadically, and his eyes moved about as if looking for answers on the floor.

Flynn stood next to Jack. "What else did you lie about?"

"That's all I lied about." Drac stood, putting his hand over his heart. "Everything else I told you boys was true. Mavis died at birth, Jack continuously cried because he missed and needed Mavis, and then he finally stopped when we put you two next to each other." He walked towards his sons. "Please, forgive me."

That was the only thing Jack heard.

Jack looked up to Drac with rage in his eyes. "No." He pushed his father and stormed out.

Drac slipped on the wet floor and fell on his back.

"Jack!" Flynn yelled and went to help Drac up.

Jack was in his room putting everything he needed into his suitcase, all the while mumbling about his dad…

When Flynn heard Jack come down the stairs, he stormed towards the angered teen. "Jack!"

Jack stood in front of the door and pointed his wand at Flynn.

Flynn gasped and backed away.

"Jackson." Drac rushed up behind Flynn.

"I'm leaving." Jack stated, opened the door, and put his suitcase outside. "Don't follow me." He said to Flynn as he stepped outside.

Drac put his hands on Flynn's shoulders. "He won't."

"What?" Flynn turned his head to Drac.

Jack slammed the door shut and stormed off…

Jack Frost and the Prisoner of Azkaban


	2. Chapter 2

As Jack continued to storm down the street, he came to a playground, stopped, looked at the playground, and imagined the sound of children playing. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he sat his suitcase against the sidewalk, sat down on the sidewalk, and turned his head to look at the playground. Jack smiled when he imagined him and all his friends playing in the playground, not when they were kids, but playing and having fun at a playground at the age of thirteen. "So much fun." Jack said to himself.

Then the streetlight began to flicker above him…

He looked up at the flickering light and it turned off.

A wind picked up – the chains on the swing set rattled as the seats swung, the wind became heavier, sounding like a ghost moaning about, a teeter-tooter hit the ground; Jack jumped to his feet and watched the playground come alive.

Jack gulped and heard a rustling behind him. He turned and saw a black horse with gold eyes come out of the bushes, with its head down…ready for a fight. Jack pulled out his wand, pointed it at the horse, and a large purple bus stopped in front of Jack!

"Whoa!" Jack jumped back and fell to the ground.

A skinny redheaded boy with unruly hair came out of the bus and stood on the back stairs with a piece of paper in his hands. "Welcome to the Night Bus." He read from his paper. "Emergency transport for an abandoned witch or wizard…my name is: Johnny Samberg (Johnny from Hotel Transylvania) and I will be your conductor for this evening." He then tucked the paper into his shirt pocket. Johnny looked down at Jack and blinked. "Uh, dude." Johnny cocked his head to the side. "Why are you on the ground?"

Jack huffed and sat up. "Well it's not like a huge bus abruptly stopped in front of me or anything." He sassed.

"Hey." Johnny put up his hands defensively. "We honked our horn."

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes, stood, and looked back to where the horse was – but it was gone.

Johnny looked out to where Jack was looking. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing." Jack shook his head and went to grab his suitcase.

"Whoa; no way, bro." Johnny said and quickly picked up the suitcase. "I got it." He turned to the bus.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah." Johnny got onto the bus. "I've carried heavier stuff than this before." He then sat it down at the back of the bus.

Jack came onto the bus, looked around at the beds and one man sleeping on a bed, and got to the front of the bus. When Jack saw the driver, he smiled widely, and yelled: "Grand-Vlad!" (Vlad from Hotel Transylvania 2 (I know it's not out yet, shut up))

Vlad turned to Jack and smiled widely. "Jackson!" He quickly stood, opened the door between them, and they hugged.

"When did you start driving a Night Bus?" Jack asked.

Vlad looked up and shrugged. "Well, if I retire from work – I'm gonna die faster."

Jack laughed and buried his face in Vlad's chest.

When they separated – Vlad held Jack's face.

"What are you doing out here, my boy?" Vlad asked.

Jack looked down solemnly. "Dad finally told me and Eugene the truth about mom."

"Oh, my sweet boy." Vlad said pitifully. He put his right hand behind Jack's head and kissed his forehead. He then patted Jack's shoulders and smiled at him. "Your father loves you very much."

Jack exhaled loudly. "I know."

Vlad lightly chuckled. "Now sit down." He gently pushed Jack down onto the bed behind him. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

The shrunken head hanging next to Vlad's seat said: "That's an understatement" (imagine Mavis' shrunken head on her doorknob).

Vlad closed the door between him and Jack, and Johnny handed Jack his ticket.

Vlad took a bite from his sandwich, put the bus in gear, and they were off!

The force from the bus caused Jack to fall back on the bed; and he laughed.

"Whoa." Jack smiled and sat back up.

Johnny smiled at Jack. "So, you're Vlad's grandson, huh?"

"Yep." Jack nodded.

"Well where to, Jackson?" Johnny asked.

Jack furrowed his brows at Johnny. "Only Grand-Vlad can call me that…and anywhere is fine."

"You hear that, Vladdy!?" Johnny yelled to Vlad.

Vlad smiled. "Loud and clear, Jonathan!"

The shrunken head laughed.

Johnny's eyes widened and he turned to Jack.

Jack smiled up at Johnny, completely amused.

Johnny furrowed his brows and pointed at Jack. "Only Grand-Vlad gets to call me that."

Jack snickered – he never heard anyone other than Eugene call his grandfather that. "I like you Johnny…you're pretty cool."

Johnny smiled. "Hey, man, you too." He put his fist out and Jack met it with his.

"Old lady!" The shrunken head yelled; and Vlad quickly stopped the bus…just a few feet away from the old woman.

Jack slowly peeled his face off the glass door and Johnny chuckled at him. "Shut up." Jack playfully punched Johnny's arm.

The shrunken head watched the old woman slowly walk across the street and sighed in delight. "I sure do wish I had a body."

Vlad chuckled and pushed the head, causing it to swing about.

"Hey!" The head yelled. "I don't take to kindly to this kind of treatment!"

Vlad saw the old woman finally get out of the way. "You'll forgive me!" He said to the shrunken head and took off once more!

When Jack sat up on the bed, after being thrown back down by the launch off, he saw Johnny reading a newspaper, with a man laughing maniacally on the front page. "Who's that?" Jack gestured to the front page.

Johnny looked at the page, shrugged, and continued to read what he was reading before. "That's just Pitch Black. He killed some people and recently escaped from Azkaban. First one to do it, you know. He was also a big supporter of You-Know-Who." He then casually turned to the next page.

Jack looked up at Johnny, expectantly. "That's all, huh?"

"Yep."

Jack glared at the picture as they continued down the road and then the bus slowed down. Jack looked ahead; they were going in between two buses.

Vlad pulled on different levers and the bus became skinny enough to go in between the other two, causing everything inside to become skinny as well.

The shrunken head snorted. "Why the long faces, darlings?" She, Vlad, and Johnny all started to laugh and Jack chuckled along.

They got out from between the buses, went back to normal size, and made it to the Leaky Cauldron.

Jack peeled his face from the glass once more…

"You have arrived to your destination." Johnny said.

Jack knocked on the glass and Vlad turned to him. "Bye, Grand-Vlad. I love you." He smiled and waved.

Vlad waved back. "I love you too, my boy."

Jack turned and saw a man with a hunched back, deformed head, and one large eye smile at him (Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame).

"Mr. Frost." Quasimodo said. "You're finally here."

When Jack stepped off the bus, he looked at where he was. "The Leaky Cauldron, huh?" Jack lightly chuckled and shook his head.

Quasimodo opened the front door for Jack as Jack watched the Night Bus drive off and disappear. When Jack got to the door, Quasimodo bowed to him, and Jack quickly stepped inside.

Jack and Quasimodo went upstairs and Quasi opened a door for Jack.

Jack came into the room and rushed inside. "Baby Tooth!" He quickly put his finger in her cage and petted her.

Quasimodo closed the door and said to Jack: "She got here five minutes before you did, Mr. Frost."

Jack looked astonishingly at Baby Tooth. "How?"

"Your brother dropped her off." Another man said.

Jack and Quasimodo turned to where the voice came from and saw The Minister of Magic: Hamed Agrabah standing behind a desk.

"It seems your father somehow knew you were going to be here." Hamed said and turned to Jack with a smile.

Jack looked down to the floor. "He knew my granddad would take me here."

Quasimodo grabbed Jack's arm, brought him to a chair, and practically forced him onto the chair.

"You should not have run away from home, Jack." Hamed said.

"I know, sir." Jack said and refused a dish of treats from Quasi.

Hamed turned to Jack. "Then why did you do such an irresponsible thing?"

Jack sighed and refused some bread from Quasimodo. "I just had to leave the house."

"You know we have a killer on the loose, correct?" Hamed asked.

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded and refused some pecans from Quasi; and Quasi bowed and backed away.

Hamed walked up to where Jack was sitting and sat down on the chair in front of him. "Pea soup?"

Jack shook his head. "No, thank you…but, sir. What does Pitch Black have to do with me?"

Hamed smiled and shrugged. "Nothing of course. All that matters is that you're safe and tomorrow you'll be back in Hogwarts. Oh!" He turned to his right, where Quasimodo was. "And those are your new school books." He pointed to the stack of books behind Quasi and Quasi gestured to them as well. "I went ahead and had them brought here for you." He then chuckled. "Seems like your father isn't the only one who knew where your grandfather would take you." He smiled and winked at Jack; causing Jack to smile a little. "Now, Quasimodo will show you to your room." Hamed got up and went back to his desk.

Quasi pushed Jack's chair, Jack quickly stood up, Quasi pulled Jack by his shirt, but Jack went and grabbed Baby Tooth's cage.

"Oh, and Jack." Hamed said. "While you're here, try not to…wander about."

The next day, Jack looked down at his book titled: 'The Monster Book of Monsters'. The book was bound by a type of belt.

Jack undid the belt and saw that the book had teeth and four eyes. "Gross." His nose flinched at the sight before him.

The book groaned.

Jack picked up the book and looked at its teeth. "Yuck."

The book growled and started snapping at Jack!

Jack dropped the book on the ground, little bits of paper going everywhere, and the book chased Jack. Jack quickly backed away and got on his bed.

The book jumped at Jack's bed, but couldn't get up there – so the book just went under the bed.

Jack stared at the floor, breathing heavily, but then he snapped out of it. "What the?" He went to the edge of the bed and looked underneath. He saw the book staring at him; it growled…and Jack gulped.

The book went towards Jack, snapping away, but Jack got back on the bed. The book came out from under the bed, looked around for Jack, and then went back under said bed.

Jack got an idea – he took off his shoe, got at the edge of the bed, and dropped the shoe.

The book came out and started biting the shoe.

Jack jumped off the bed and planted both feet on the book!

The book whimpered loudly in defeat.

Jack huffed and wiped his forehead. "Think I'll just wait for the movie."


	3. Chapter 3

After Jack tamed his Monster Book, he heard a knock at his door. When he opened the door he was faced with Flynn.

…They just stared at each other for a moment. Then they both looked at the ground…

"Thank you." Jack looked to Flynn. "F-for bringing me Baby Tooth."

Flynn looked at Jack for a second, looked to the side, and shrugged. "I didn't do it for you."

"I know."

Flynn sighed and looked at Jack. "You know…I can understand why you were mad with Dad, but I can't understand how you stayed that mad for so long."

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Flynn looked to the ground. "Maybe it's some kind of spiritual connection that you have with Mom, since she actually gave birth to you."

"Hey." Jack gently pushed Flynn. "She's your mother as much as she is mine." He lightly smiled.

Flynn chuckled a little. "Thanks." He then inhaled deeply. "Are you still mad at Dad?"

Jack looked down. "Yeah."

"Thought so." Flynn looked down too. He looked back up to Jack. "But…"

Jack looked to Flynn.

"I guess I can kinda understand why." Flynn shrugged.

The two solemnly smiled at the other.

"Well come on!" Flynn put his arm around Jack's shoulders and proceeded to push him out of the room. "Everyone's downstairs waiting."

Once downstairs, Jack was talking with Hiccup about his summer.

"So, how was Ireland?" Jack asked.

"It was awesome." Hiccup replied. "Dad got hammered every night. It was the funniest thing in the world."

Jack smiled widely. "I bet." Jack then turned to Astrid, who was sitting across from Hiccup. "What did you think?"

"It was a great first vacation together." Astrid said to Jack, but winked at Hiccup.

The others started whistling, oohing, or making purring sounds.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut then walked up.

"Those two couldn't stop sucking face for two minutes." Tuff said.

Ruff laughed. "We had to pry them apart one time."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "That's so far from the truth it's not even funny."

"Oh, isn't it?" Tuff ruffled Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup groaned and then fixed his hair.

Ruffnut sat next to Astrid. "Poor Kristoff never got to hang with Hiccup."

Jack smiled. "I don't doubt it."

"Jack!" Valka came up with her arms open.

"Aunt Valka!" Jack stood and hugged her.

Valka held Jack's face like Vlad did before. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Do you have all your things?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All your books and clothes?"

"Yes, ma'am; they're all upstairs."

"Good." Valka smiled, kissed Jack on the forehead, and stepped aside for Stoick to see Jack.

Stoick held out his arms. "Hello, Jack."

"Hey, Uncle Stoick." Jack smiled and hugged Stoick.

Stoick picked him up and said: "Let's talk." He then carried Jack away.

"Okay." Jack accepted the moment.

Once they were on the other side of the room, Stoick put Jack down.

"Looking forward to this year at Hogwarts?" Stoick asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir."

Stoick nodded and then put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "The others wouldn't want me telling you this, but I think it's important. You nine are all in danger."

"Because of Pitch Black?"

"What do you know of him, Jack?"

"He murdered some people and now he's escaped from Azkaban."

"Do you know why he escaped?"

Jack shook his head.

"Thirteen years ago: when", he then whispered, "Drago…disappeared – Pitch lost everything, but to this day he still remains a faithful servant. In his mind you nine children are the only ones standing in Drago's way of returning to power – and that is why he has escaped from Azkaban…to find all of you."

"And kill us."

Stoick nodded.

"But why are you only telling ME this?"

"Because you were the only one dumb enough to run off by yourself last night."

"I thought Eugene came here last night by himself."

"No. Your father had me bring him here, along with everyone else."

Jack nodded.

"Now, promise me this, Jack." Stoick got down to Jack's level. "Promise me that you will not go after Pitch."

Jack looked to all his friends, who were laughing and having fun, and he imagined them all at the playground he saw. He then looked back to Stoick. "I promise."

Later that day, the nine were looking for an open spot in the train and then came up to one occupied by a large sleeping man.

Jack shrugged. "We can't all sit in there…he takes up two seats by himself."

Merida grinned at the sleeping man. "Don't care." She opened the door and quickly sat down by the man.

"Alright." Jack shrugged again and sat next to Merida.

Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's hand. "Come on." He pulled her in with him.

Elsa grabbed Rapunzel's hand and then grabbed Anna's, going inside with the couple; all four sat across from the other three people.

"Well", Hiccup started, "I guess WE, the Three Amigos…" He gestured to himself, Astrid, and Kristoff. "Will find somewhere else to sit."

The 'Three Amigos' left in a sarcastic huff and their friends laughed at them.

Flynn looked at the large man. "So, who do you think he is?"

Merida looked at the man dreamily and said: "Mor'du Mathan."

Rapunzel quirked a brow at Merida. "How do you know that?"

Merida pointed above her. "I read it on his suitcase."

Jack stared at Merida in feigned fear. "Stalker-ish much?"

Merida continued to stare at Mor'du, not paying any attention to what Jack said; and everyone else just shrugged.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Elsa asked.

Jack stood and closed the door. "Hope so." He then told them everything he knew about Pitch Black.

Once Jack was done; Flynn paled and gulped loudly.

"So", Flynn inhaled, "someone else wants to kill us all."

Merida shrugged. "Must be Tuesday."

Flynn was the only one who didn't laugh at Merida's joke.

"I mean", Anna started, "they'll catch Pitch."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah – everyone's after him."

"Sure." Flynn's bottom lip quivered. "They'll totally catch the first man to escape from Azkaban that's a total raging murderous lunatic."

Merida looked at Flynn incredulously and then sarcastically asked: "Who popped rainbows up your chufter?"

"My what?" Flynn asked.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Your ass."

Again, everyone laughed except for Flynn.

The train came to a screeching halt!

Once everyone relaxed back against their seats; Elsa asked: "Why did we stop?"

"There's no way we're at Hogwarts yet." Anna said.

Jack stood, opened the door, and looked out into the hall – as did many other students – then the train shook and sent Jack back to his seat.

Flynn freaked a little. "What's going on!?"

The door closed.

Merida shrugged. "Who knows…we probably broke down."

The lights then went out.

Rapunzel turned to Flynn; who had his hand against the window, looking outside. "What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn gulped. "There's something out there."

They heard other kids complaining about the lights.

"Something's coming." Flynn said; and the train shook again.

Then the room became cold…and the window iced over dramatically fast.

The train practically jumped!

"What is happening!?" Flynn yelled and Rapunzel grabbed his hand.

Then they all heard deep loud breathing from the hallway, they looked towards the door and…a Dementor came into sight.

The Dementor made its way to their door slowly, opened it, hovered in the doorway…it looked at the four to its left, and then it looked at Jack.

Jack furrowed his brows at the Dementor.

The Dementor started to make a weird sound and Jack began to feel extremely sad and was feeling as if he was being drained of something.

Mor'du stood, pointed his wand at the Dementor, and a bright light came from his wand and covered the entire room!

Jack then fell unconscious.

After sometime, Jack woke up, with his head on Elsa's lap.

Jack sat up, looked at Elsa, and blushed.

Elsa smiled and Mor'du held out a piece of chocolate to Jack.

"Eat this." Mor'du said. "It'll help."

Jack stared at it for a second.

Mor'du smiled. "It's okay, it's chocolate. At least…what's left of it that is."

Jack took the chocolate.

"You're friend here", Mor'du gestured his head to Elsa, "and the Strawberry-blonde there", he looked to Anna; who was sitting in Merida's lap to keep the redhead contained and being held by Merida to keep herself contained as well, "almost killed me trying to eat all of the chocolate."

Jack looked at Elsa. "Chocoholics." He took a bite of his chocolate.

Flynn was shaking as he held Rapunzel, having her sit on his lap. "What was that thing that came in here?"

"It was a Dementor." Mor'du answered. "It was a guard for Azkaban." He looked at Jack. "It's gone now though…it was searching the train for Pitch Black. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver." He patted Jack's knee and stood. "Eat up – it'll make you feel better." He smiled and then left.

Jack took another bite of the chocolate. "What happened to me?"

Rapunzel got out of Flynn's lap and hold. "You started to convulse a little when that Dementor was looking at you. We didn't know what was wrong, but then you went unconscious."

Jack put the whole chocolate in his mouth, seeing Elsa and Anna staring at the bar of deliciousness. "And did any of you", he swallowed his treat, "did any of you pass out?"

"No." Flynn said. "But it felt like I would never be cheerful again."

Jack smirked and the girls rolled their eyes.

Anna then bounced to Jack's left. "Look." She held up a mirror to him.

Jack looked at the mirror and noticed a small white chunk of hair over his right temple. "Whoa!" He took Anna's mirror and looked at himself. "Weird."

Anna giggled. "But it's awesome too!" She grabbed her braid with the white streak. "We're like twins." Anna's face scrunched and she started to giggle uncontrollably.

Jack patted Anna's knee. "Calm down there, Kiddo."

Astrid opened the door and she was wearing her Slytherin robes. "Get dressed and be ready for our performance, you guys."

"RIGHT!" They all said and nodded.

Once at Hogwarts, the nine sat at the front of their class tables, eager for their performance.

North stood at his new podium. "Before we officially start our evening with this year's news, we will have a special performance from our very own: Necro Nine." He went back to his seat, clapping; and everyone clapped for the nine as they stood in front of everybody.

(original composers of this song is The Ministry of Magic on YouTube, but some lyrics have been changed)

Hiccup, Merida, Elsa, and Jack stood next to each other on the stage, facing the crowd of students, while the other five stood to the side waiting for their cues.

Hiccup started the song: _"I'm a Ravenclaw, I like to read books. When I cast spells",_ he held up his wand, _"they're off the freakin' hook."_

Merida: _"I'm a Gryffindor, I'll fly with my friends."_ She put her left fist on her hip and her right in the air. _"We'll never back down, and fight to the end."_ She then winked.

Elsa: _"I'm a Slytherin, I am very rich. I'll go on a date with whoever gets the Snitch."_ She held up her index and middle finger like she caught the Snitch between them.

Jack: _"I'm a Hufflepuff, just stayin' relaxed. Gimme drinks and friends",_ he put his arm around Elsa's shoulders, _"no feuds",_ he wagged his finger, _"we got tact."_ He held Elsa closer to him.

Elsa pushed Jack away and said: "Ew. Who brought the Hufflepuff?"

Jack chuckled. "Hey, I'm just trying to have a good time over here."

Elsa puffed and Jack wrapped his arm around her again.

Jack: _"A good tiii-iiii-iiiiime."_

Jack and Elsa: _"A good tiiii-iiiii-iiiiiime."_

Then Flynn, Astrid, Kristoff, and Anna stood on the second step. Flynn in front of Hiccup, Astrid in front of Merida, Kristoff in front of Elsa, and Anna in front of Jack.

Flynn: _"I'm a Ravenclaw, got wit beyond measure. I can catch a snitch, like it's caught up in a tether."_

Astrid: _"I'm a Slytherin, the house of the snake. Come get in my way, and get tossed in the lake."_ She took a fighting stance and bounced on her feet.

Kristoff: _"I'm a Gryffindor, and we own the sky. Yeah we always win, with our rally cry."_ He took the same stance Merida did before.

Anna: _"I'm a Slytherin, top of my class. If you disagree, I'll kick your Muggle ass."_ She then mimicked Astrid.

Kristoff turned to Anna. "Uh, Anna…you're not even in Slytherin."

"I know." Anna nodded. "But my sister is." She then pointed to Elsa.

Kristoff and Jack began to gently hit Anna with the soft part of their hands under their pinkies, as Anna ducked and covered her head, while they sang: _"Let's beat her uuuuu-uuuuuu-uuuuup."_

Then Elsa joined Kristoff and Jack. _"Let's beat her uuuuuu-uuuuu-uuuup."_

Anna walked away and stood off to the side.

Then Elsa, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Hiccup stood on the bottom step. Elsa in front of Flynn, Rapunzel in front of Astrid, Kristoff just took a step down from where he was, and Hiccup stood in front of Anna's previous spot.

Elsa: _"I'm a Slytherin, a big fan of wands."_ She showed off her wand, but then put her free hand against the side of her mouth and sung in a hush: _"Because we're in school, I have to say wand."_

Rapunzel let the students laugh before she started to sing. _"I'm a Hufflepuff, we're true to the end. United we stand, so I'll stand with my friends."_ She then took the same stance Kristoff and Merida took.

Kristoff: _"I'm a Gryffindor, as brave as they come. And my namesake sword, will get the job done."_ He stood proudly with both fists on his hips.

Hiccup: _"I'm a Ravenclaw, my brain",_ he pointed to his head, _"is super fast. Like Sheldon Cooper, but not a total ass."_

Kristoff asked: "So, who's this Sheldon Cooper guy anyway, Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded and smiled. "He's from the show: The Big Bang Theory."

Kristoff then said: "You're out of the band." And he started to push Hiccup to Anna. _"He's no Spooooo-oooo-ooock."_

Hiccup put his arm around Anna's shoulders and they walked off as Hiccup sang: _"I don't wanna goooo-ooo-oooo."_

Everyone applauded for the group.

Hiccup and Anna stood back with everyone; they all held hands and bowed.

Then North welcomed all the students to a new year, he introduced Mor'du as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Munds did not clap for him, he also announced Gobber as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher; everyone clapped and cheered for the obviously delighted man.

"Now, onto a lesser note." North said. "As requested by the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will be hosting the Dementors of Azkaban. Until Pitch Black is apprehended."

All the students began to whisper about Pitch Black and the Dementors.

"AND", North said loudly to quiet the students, "the Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. I have been assured they're presence will not disturb our day-to-day activities…but I must give you a word of caution."

Jack could swear that North was looking directly at him.

"Dementors are vicious creatures." North stated. "They do not distinguish between the one they hunt and one that gets in their way. Which is why I am warning every single one of you…you must give them no reason to harm you – they are not forgiving." He looked at them all and then smiled. "But happiness can still be found in the darkest of times!" He waved his hand by a candle and its flame went out. "But only if one remembers to turn on the light." He waved his hand back past the candle and it was lit.

Later, Merida came up to the Fat Lady, who was holding a glass cup and 'singing'.

"Fortuna Major." Merida said; but the Fat Lady put her hand up, ignoring Merida and began to 'sing' once more. Merida turned to Kristoff. "She won't let me in."

Kristoff grinned and said: "Fortuna Major."

The Fat Lady put up her hand again. "No, no. Wait, wait. Watch this." She pointed at the glass, cleared her, throat and sang LOUDLY; causing the students to cover their ears in pain. She struggled to hold her pitch; she then broke the cup against the pillar behind her and gasped with a wide smile. "Amazing and just with the sound of my voice."

Merida and Kristoff rolled their eyes. "FORTUNA MAJOR."

The Fat Lady scoffed. "Yes, alright." The picture opened up for the Gryffindors.

"Thank you." Merida said and they all stepped inside.

Kristoff smiled at Merida. "I can't believe she's still doing that after three years."

"I know." Merida giggled.

Then they both said: "And she can't even sing."

Merida nodded. "Exactly."

Kristoff nodded too. "Yep."

They then went their separate ways.

That night, Flynn, Jack, and Hiccup snuck into Kristoff's room with the Invisibility Cloak and were eating candy, but they decided to eat some candy that made them blurt out animal sounds.

Hiccup picked one up.

"That one's a monkey." Flynn said.

Hiccup started to make monkey cries, everyone laughed, and he tried to move around like a monkey.

Kristoff held his stomach. "Are you trying to move like a monkey?"

Hiccup stopped and he joined in on their laughter.

Jack threw a candy at Flynn. "Try an elephant, Flynn."

Flynn ate the candy and with every elephant cry he jumped like he had the hiccups; and they all laughed.

"Kristoff, catch." Hiccup threw one to his brother.

"Oh yeah." Kristoff caught the candy, ate it, and started to roar like a lion.

The others clapped, lightly cheered and laughed.

Jack then popped one in his mouth and steam came out his ears with the sound of a train.

Hiccup jumped, grabbed a pillow, and yelled: "Vietnam flashback!" He hit Jack with the pillow and they all started to roughhouse!


	4. Chapter 4

Jack, Flynn, and Kristoff were in Divination class and the teacher welcomed them and called them her children; the three boys found that comforting for some reason.

"In here you will explore the noble art of Divination." The teacher said (imagine the witch from Brave). "You will also discover whether or not you have the Sight." She stood from her chair. "I am Professor Walters." She started to walk around in front of the class. "Together we shall cast ourselves into the future!" She held out her arms and clenched her fists excitedly with a wide smile.

Some students laughed excitedly, while others just laughed at the woman as if she were a joke.

Walters laughed a little with the class. "For this term, we will be studying Tasseomancy – the reading of tea leaves. Take the cup from the person next to you and look inside."

The students did as they were told. Jack and Flynn looked at each other and shared a smile, telling the other they liked Walters but not the class.

"What do you see?" Walters asked. "The truth lies buried, like a sentence deep within a book…waiting to be read." She grabbed Kristoff's head. "But first: you must broaden your minds." She smiled at him and he genuinely smiled back. "First…you must look beyond!" She turned and gestured to nothing.

"Quite the character." Merida said, sitting with Jack and Flynn.

Flynn and Jack quickly turned to Merida.

"Where did you come from?" Flynn asked.

"Me?" Merida turned to Flynn. "I've been here the whole time."

Walters pointed to Fishlegs. "You, my boy; is your grandmother quite well?"

"I-I think so." Fishlegs replied.

Walters groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Let me see the cup." She reached out and Fishlegs gave her the cup Kristoff took. She kinda chuckled, smiled at Fishlegs, and put the cup back. "Pity." She then walked off.

Fishlegs quickly grabbed the cup and looked inside, while Kristoff was reading their book of symbols.

"Broaden your minds." Walters said and walked up to Jack's table. "Oh my!" She turned to Flynn. "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond!?"

Flynn gulped.

Walters smiled. "I think you are."

Flynn nodded. "Sure."

"Look at the cup and tell me what you see." Walters waved her hands in a rushing manner.

Flynn looked at the cup and then started flipping through the book. "Jack's got sort of a wonky cross…which means trials and sufferings. I think that's the sun…and that means happiness." He then looked at Jack. "So, you're going to suffer…but you're going to be happy about it." He shrugged and Jack and Merida shook their heads at him.

"Give me the cup." Walters said.

Flynn handed her the cup.

Walters looked in the cup, yelled, jumped, and threw the cup back on the table! "Oh my dear boy." She said to Jack; who was extremely startled, along with the rest of the students. "M-my dear…you – you have the Grim."

Some students gasped and others started whispering.

"Grin?" Kristoff asked. "What's the Grin?"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Not the Grin. The Grim." He then opened his book to the page on the Grim and read: "Taking form of a giant spectral animal. It is one of the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen", Fishlegs gulped loudly, "of death."

Jack stared at the cup…

Jack, Merida, Flynn, and Kristoff were walking down to Gobber's, wanting to reach the other five, for his Creatures class.

"Do you think the Grim has something to do with Pitch Black?" Kristoff asked.

"Doubt it." Merida said. "I respect Divination, but it's not the strongest discipline in the world. I myself really enjoy the study of Ancient Runes."

Flynn turned to Merida. "Ancient Runes? How many classes are you taking?"

"A few." Merida shrugged.

"Hold on." Kristoff stopped; and everyone else did. "That's not possible. Ancient Runes is at the same time as Divination. You would have to be in two classes at once."

Merida started to walk ahead; and everyone followed. "That's impossible. No one can be in two classes at once."

They then met up with the others in the crowd in front of Gobber's.

"That's it!" Gobber said. "Come on, come on now. Get a bit closer." He gestured with his hand. "Quiet please."

The students all stopped talking.

Gobber cleared his throat. "I got a real treat for you today and a great lesson to boot." Gobber smiled widely. "Now, follow me."

After some time, they made it to the clearing Gobber set up for them.

Gobber turned to the group. "Alright now, quiet down." He waved his hand down to quiet them. "Form a group over there." He pointed to his right and walked off to his left. "And open your books to page 49."

Hans scoffed at his book. "And how do we do that?"

Gobber turned to the boy. "Stroke the spine of course." He turned back to walk away. "Sheesh."

Hans did as Gobber said; the book purred, and Hans grinned at Gobber.

Fishlegs opened his book and it started to attack him, sending him to the ground.

Hans chuckled. "Don't be such a wimp, Ingerman."

Fishlegs sat up. "I'm okay!"

The book started to attack Fishlegs again.

Fishlegs squealed and fell back to the ground. "Less okay."

Anna sat her stuff down on a boulder and turned to her friends. "I think they're funny." She said about the books.

"Oh yes." Hans sneered. "Quite funny indeed…really witty."

The nine turned to him.

Hans rolled his eyes. "God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears North is letting that oaf teach." He practically spat at the nine.

Hiccup was about to attack Hans, but Jack stopped him and walked past the others.

"Shut your mouth, Hans." Jack threatened.

Hans and his lackeys laughed out 'oohs'.

Hans sauntered to Jack, grinning proudly.

They stared at each other…

Hans looked up, his eyes wide with fear; he backed away, and pointed to the sky. "Dementor!" He quickly backed away. "Dementor!"

All the other students gasped and turned to where he was pointing.

The Slytherins laughed.

Everyone turned back to Hans and few other Slytherin boys, who were wearing their hoods, and making ghost sounds at Jack.

Rapunzel grabbed Jack's arm, sneered at Hans, and pulled Jack away. "Just stay away from that idiot."

Hiccup saw Fishlegs with his robes torn and smiled at him. "You're supposed to stroke the spine."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah."

Gobber stepped up with fish tied to his torso and cleared his throat. "Tada!" He gestured behind him.

Everyone gasped as they watched a Night Fury saunter over some feet behind Gobber.

"Isn't – he – beautiful?" Gobber asked; and the Night Fury sat down, and smiled.

Hiccup chuckled at the dragon as it showed its toothless smile.

Gobber threw the Night Fury a fish; the dragon's teeth came out, and it ate the fish. "Say hello, to Toothless." Gobber then winked at Hiccup.

Hans scoffed. "'Deceivingly Toothless' is more like it."

"Another dragon, Gobber?" Astrid asked, grinning at Gobber.

"Yep!" Gobber nodded. "No worries. He's trained." Gobber smiled at Toothless and then turned back to the students. "Well…as trained as a dragon can be. Now the thing about this dragon is that it is a: Night Fury. Unlike most dragons, Night Furies are extremely proud. If you want them to trust you – you have to let them come to you. If you try to rush its trust…well it may be the last thing you ever do." He held up his stump arm and chuckled. "So!" He smiled widely. "Who wants to come say hello!?" He turned and took a few steps towards Toothless.

All the students took a large step back, except for Hiccup.

Gobber turned back and smiled. "Well done, Hiccup! Well done."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow and turned around to everyone else. "Cowards." He whispered to all of them.

"Come on now." Gobber said.

Astrid gently pushed Hiccup and he walked onward.

"Remember", Gobber started, "you have to let him go to you. It's only polite." He then handed Hiccup a fish and pushed him in front. "Hold out the fish, wait for him to take it, turn away, bow your head, stretch out your arm to touch him, but don't touch him. You have to let him allow you to touch him. If he doesn't…" Gobber stuck his stump foot out next to Hiccup and Hiccup gulped loudly. "Now, hold out the fish."

Hiccup did as he was told.

Toothless crept to Hiccup, when he got close enough, he opened his mouth.

Hiccup smiled at the dragon. "Hello, Toothless 2.0."

Toothless unleashed his teeth.

Elsa gasped and put her hand on Jack's shoulder.

Toothless then snatched the fish right out of Hiccup's hands!

Elsa gasped even louder and grabbed the back of Jack's hand.

Jack looked to Elsa.

Elsa looked at Jack.

They blushed and stepped away from each other.

Once Toothless was done with the fish, he cocked his head to the side, and made many clicking and purring sounds.

"Well done, Hiccup." Gobber told him. "Now stretch out your arm like I said before."

Hiccup started to reach for Toothless, but Toothless turned his head and started to growl.

"Back off, Hiccup." Gobber warned.

Toothless stopped growling and turned his head back to Hiccup.

Hiccup turned from Toothless, closed his eyes, dropped his head down, and stretched his arm out.

Toothless' eyes widened and then he slowly…but surely…put his face against Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup exhaled and looked at Toothless.

Toothless brought his head back, jumped back, and wagged around like a dog.

"And now you can ride him." Gobber said.

"What?" Hiccup asked and was picked up by Gobber and sat down on Toothless' back.

"Grab hold of the reins." Gobber said.

Hiccup grabbed the reins attached to the dragon's saddle and as soon as he did, he and Toothless were off!

Once high enough, Toothless began to cruise in the air.

Hiccup gulped. "Think we can take this nice and slow?"

Toothless laughed, tilted to the side a bit; causing Hiccup to 'whoa'…Toothless started to cruise again, and then slowly dipped downward.

"Alright, here we go." Hiccup nodded, completely anxious and worried.

They made it down to the water and Toothless dipped the tip of his wing in the water.

Hiccup got excited. "Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy!"

Toothless picked up some speed.

Hiccup took his hands off the reins, put his arms out, feeling the wind, and cheered loudly.

Toothless then smacked Hiccup in the face with one of his ears.

"Ah!" Hiccup winced and then grabbed the reins. "Yeah, yeah; hands on the reins. I got ya."

They started to go into the sky once more, climbing higher and higher.

"Yeah, go baby!" Hiccup yelled; and Toothless grunted happily. "Yes! Oh! This is amazing. The wind in my face, ahh."

Toothless stopped and then…free fell!

"WHOOOAAAA!" Hiccup started to yell as they spun, flipped, and veered around as they fell. "Oh gosh, oh gods. Oh no!"

Toothless smiled at Hiccup and spread his wings, catching air immediately, veered to the right and left quickly as they flew about over the water, did a corkscrew, and went back to cruising.

Hiccup smiled and chuckled. "Yeeeaah!" Hiccup put both fist in the air.

Toothless smiled and shot off a fireball, but it exploded some feet away…

Hiccup slumped. "Come on…" They went through the dissipating, but still hot fire.

Toothless brought Hiccup back to the clearing, with everyone cheering them on.

"Well done, Hiccup! And well done, Toothless!" Gobber congratulated as he walked up to Hiccup and Toothless; he then saw Hiccup's scorched face and laughed. "Got ya with a plasma blast, eh?" He then chuckled.

Hiccup patted Toothless' head. "Thank you for nothing." He then got off of the dragon. "You useless reptile."

Toothless rolled his eyes at Hiccup and Hiccup chuckled.

"I'm kidding, bud." Hiccup started to scratch Toothless behind the ears and it was highly enjoyed by Toothless.

Gobber then whispered to Hiccup: "How am I doing on my first day?"

Hiccup smiled. "You're doing great…professor." He smiled proudly.

Gobber got choked up, but nodded instead of allowing the tears to flow.

Hans pushed past two students roughly. "Yeahhh", he looked and walked to Toothless, "you're not dangerous at all are ya you useless reptile?"

Toothless roared at Hans.

"Hans?" Gobber turned to the scene. "Hans, no."

Toothless jumped on Hans and began to charge a plasma blast.

Hiccup pushed past Gobber. "NOOOOOO!"

Toothless stopped, looked at Hiccup, and whined.

Gobber stormed to Toothless, scratched Toothless under his jaw line, and gently pushed him to the ground as Toothless fell unconscious from the scratch. Gobber looked down at Hans and saw the stabs from Toothless' claws in Hans' arms.

"It's killed me." Hans complained.

"Not on my watch." Gobber picked up Hans bridal style. "I'm off to the Hospital Wing with this one!" Gobber told the class.

"You're going to regret this." Hans said.

"Class is dismissed!" Gobber said as he walked away.

"You and your stupid dragon." Hans said.

Astrid put both her hands on Hiccup's left shoulder and laid her head on his right shoulder.

Hiccup in turn laid his head atop of hers. "Astrid I…" Hiccup tried to find the words.

Astrid shushed him, rocked herself and him side-to-side, and in a soothing tone said: "There's nothing you could've done."

The next day everyone was in the Great Hall.

"Does it hurt terribly, Hans?" A Slytherin girl asked.

Hans had both his arms in casts. "Only when I try to move them. If it wasn't for the nurse, I would've lost both my arms."

"Listen to that idiot." Flynn said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "He sure is laying it on thick isn't he?"

"At least Gobber didn't get fired." Hiccup said.

Astrid sighed. "Yeah, but Hans' father is furious. I doubt we've heard the last of this."

"He's been sighted!" Fishlegs yelled running into the Great Hall. "He's been sighted!"

The nine turned to Fishlegs; as he ran up to Hiccup and Flynn.

"Who?" Kristoff asked.

Fishlegs set the newspaper down on their table. "Pitch Black!"

Many other students then gathered around the table.

Elsa looked at the paper. "Dufftown?"

"That's not far from here." Anna said.

Fishlegs gulped. "Do you think he's gonna come to Hogwarts?"

"With Dementors at every entrance?" Kristoff quirked a brow at Fishlegs.

"Dementors!?" Flynn practically yelled at Kristoff. "He's already slipped past them once. Who's to say he can't do it again!?"

"That's right." Hiccup said. "Pitch could be anywhere. Its like: trying to block out sand at the beach, sand that's being blown right at your face."

Later that day: Jack, Flynn, and Rapunzel were in DDA…standing around with their classmates, looking at a shaking wardrobe with mirrors on the outside of it.

"Curious isn't it?" Mor'du asked, walking around the crowd of students.

The wardrobe jumped and so did some of the students.

"Would anyone like to guess…what is inside?" Mor'du asked.

"That's a Boggart." Rapunzel answered.

Mor'du nodded. "Very good, Ms. Krona."

The wardrobe shook loudly.

Mor'du grinned at the slightly frightened class. "Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Merida answered.

Everyone shot their heads at her.

Flynn asked Jack and Rapunzel. "When did she get here?"

"Boggarts are shape-shifters." Merida said. "They turn into whatever a person fears the most and that's what makes them so-"

"Terrifying." Mor'du interrupted Merida. "Yes, yes, yes… Luckily, there is a charm that can repel a Boggart."

The wardrobe shook a bit more violently.

Mor'du was taken aback, a bit, and then turned to the class. "Let's practice."

The students went for their wands.

"Without any wands right now." Mor'du said; and all the students put their wands back into their robes. "Repeat after me: 'Riddikulus'!"

"Riddikulus!" The crowd repeated.

"Good." Mor'du nodded to the class. "Say it louder and clearer this time. 'Riddikulus'!"

They all repeated it again.

Hans rolled his eyes. "This class is riddikulus."

Chowder laughed at Hans' joke.

"Very good." Mor'du said. "That was the easy part. For, the incantation is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You need it to take the form of something you find amusing. Allow me to...'explain'." He air quoted with his fingers and cleared his throat. "Fishlegs, may you come up here, please?"

Fishlegs shook his head.

"Come on." Mor'du egged on. "Don't be shy, come on. Come on."

Fishlegs then made his way to Mor'du.

"Now", Mor'du started, "what do you fear the most?"

Fishlegs mumbled.

Mor'du put his hand behind his ear. "Again?"

Fishlegs gulped. "Professor Munds."

The students laughed and Mor'du chuckled along.

"Professor Munds." Mor'du smiled. "Yes, he frightens all. You live with your grandmother at her farm, correct?"

Fishlegs nodded. "Yes, sir; but I don't want that Boggart to change into her, either."

All the kids laughed again.

Mor'du shook his head with his eyes wide in feigned fear. "Nor would I want it to change into mine."

The wardrobe jumped.

"It won't turn into either of our grandmas", Mor'du stood next to Fishlegs, "but I want you to imagine one of your grandmother's animals clearly, in your mind…do you understand?"

Fishlegs nodded.

"Time to open the door; please have your wand ready!" Mor'du pulled out his wand. "One, two, three." He then opened the door with his wand, he stood behind Fishlegs; and out stepped: Munds. "Think, Fishlegs, think."

Munds walked towards Fishlegs.

"Riddikulus!" Fishlegs casted; and Munds turned into a tiny Jack Rabbit.

All the students laughed and some 'awed' at the bunny.

Mor'du laughed along. "Great job, Fishlegs! Great job. Alright, to the back, Fishlegs." Mor'du turned to the class. "Everyone form a line." Mor'du walked over to a phonograph. "I want you all to imagine the one thing you fear the most and turn it into something funny." He then started to play the music he set for the class. "Next!" He looked up. "Flynn!"

Flynn sulked towards the bunny.

The bunny looked at him, started to shape-shift in a blur, and then there stood Gobber's old spider: Grump!

Rapunzel laughed. "Really!?" She started to giggle.

"Hold your laughter, Ms. Krona." Mor'du said. "Go on, Flynn."

Grump took a step at Flynn.

Flynn quickly pointed his wand at Grump. "Riddikulus!"

Then skates were attached to Grump's legs and he started to stumble around, causing Flynn and the others to laugh.

"Well done!" Mor'du exclaimed. "Ms. Krona you are next!"

Rapunzel stepped up to Grump.

The Boggart then shifted into the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets.

Mor'du was taken aback. "Oh my. Go on, Rapunzel, hurry."

"Riddikulus!" Rapunzel casted and the Basilisk turned into a Jack-in-the-Box.

Everyone laughed.

"Next!" Mor'du called. "Please step right up."

Jack stepped up to the Boggart. He chuckled as he watched the funny creature, then his eyes widened in fear; and the Boggart turned into a Dementor.

The Dementor went for Jack, but Mor'du ran in front of Jack.

"Here!" Mor'du yelled; and the Boggart turned into an image of a full moon with dark clouds passing in front. "Riddikulus!" Mor'du casted and the moon turned into a white deflating balloon; it flew around the class room…Mor'du opened the wardrobe again and sent the balloon into the wardrobe. "Yes, well…I'm sorry, but class is now dismissed." Mor'du said to the teens and they all groaned. "Please collect your books at the back. Today's class, again, is dismissed. Thank you and I'm sorry."

The teens started to complain as they walked towards the exit.

Mor'du turned to Jack, but said to the leaving class: "There is such thing as too much of a good thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was rushing out towards Elinor as she told the large group of students the rules about visiting Hogsmeade Village. He came up to her with his permission slip, but she put her hand up and shook her head.

"If your permission slip is not signed", Elinor said to Jack, "then you cannot go."

"I was hoping you would sign it, Aunt Elinor." Jack said.

Elinor shook her head again. "I can't…only a parent or a guardian can." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, dear." She kissed his forehead and walked onward towards the leaving crowd that was following Mildew to the Village.

Jack looked at all of his friends.

Flynn and Elsa took a step towards Jack.

"Don't." Jack told them. "You guys go on and have fun." He turned to leave.

Everyone else also turned to leave.

Jack stopped halfway and turned back to everyone to watch them leave.

Elsa looked back at Jack and waved; he waved back.

Later, Jack was talking to Mor'du outside.

Jack looked at Mor'du. "Can I ask you something?"

"You want to know why I stopped that Boggart, right?" Mor'du asked; Jack nodded. "I thought it was obvious. I figured it would have taken the form of Drago…or what you imagined Drago to look like."

"No." Jack shook his head. "I've never been afraid of Drago…but that night on the train with the Dementor." He looked down, like a scared child.

Mor'du nodded and grinned. "I'm impressed. It seems you fear; fear itself…which is very wise."

Jack exhaled a 'heh'. "That's what the Sorting Hat said about me."

Mor'du then turned to Jack. "I was not a part of your parent's large group, but me and your parents were friends, Jack."

Jack was kinda shocked. "Really?" Jack looked at the large man.

"Yes." Mor'du nodded. "When I first saw you, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, but by your eyes. You have your mother's eyes. Not the color, but the kindness and gentleness. The color of your eyes come from your father."

Jack clearly became irritated and looked away from Mor'du.

Mor'du cleared his throat. "Your mother…was always there for me. Not only was she the most gifted witch, but she was extremely kind."

Jack chuckled. "You already said that."

"Well it…is true. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others. Even when, especially when, they could not see it in themselves. I know you don't want to hear about him, but your father Manny…well, let's just say he had a way of getting into trouble."

Jack failed to fight off his smile.

"I've been told that his knack for trouble was hereditary." Mor'du bumped his shoulder against Jack, causing Jack to laugh. "You're a lot like them and in time you will come to see just how much."

Much later, Jack was being regaled by Anna and Rapunzel about the trip to Hogsmeade and all the wonderful things there, waiting for their staircase to make its way to the next hall, they heard the Fat Lady yell.

"What in the world?" Jack rushed up the stairs and then made his way to the animal pictures where all of Gryffindor, North, and Mildew were; but on his way he saw three large gashes on the Fat Lady's picture.

The Fat Lady whimpered, as she stood, next to a hippo. "Eyes like the devil he has…and a soul as dark as his name. He's here Headmaster, the one they all talk about…he's here somewhere in the castle! Pitch Black!" She yelled again and hid.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Mildew." North said; he then saw Jack. "All of you! Go to the Great Hall!"

That night all the doors and windows were securely closed and all of Hogwarts had to sleep on the Great Hall floor.

The next day, Flynn was telling Jack what he heard North and Munds talking about the night before.

"Munds thought a professor helped Black into the school." Flynn said.

Jack rubbed his chin. "Munds didn't say, who?"

Flynn shook his head. "He was interrupted by Uncle North…Uncle North said that no professor would help Pitch inside the school and that he was confident enough to send us back to our house dorms."

"Dang." Jack said. "I shouldn't have gone to sleep so quickly."

"Munds wanted to warn us, but North figured it would have been best to let us all sleep."

Jack stopped right before they entered DDA. "I'm done sleeping. I'm ready to fight."


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Munds came through the door of DDA, slammed the door, pulled out his wand, and closed all the windows as he made his way to the front of the class. He pulled down the projector screen, turned to the students, and with his Australian accent he said: "Turn to page 394."

The students started to turn to said page and Munds sauntered towards the back.

Jack, sitting by himself, leaned over towards Munds. "Hey, uh, where's Professor Mathan?"

Munds stopped and turned to Jack. "Not your concern." Munds continued his saunter and spoke to the class. "It seems your professor is unable to teach today." He stood behind the projector behind the students. "Turn to page 394." He tapped the projector with his wand, it came on, he saw Flynn lazily flipping through pages, and then used his wand to turn Flynn's book to page 394.

Flynn, sitting next to Fishlegs, jumped back from his book as it went to said page and then squinted at the chapter topic. "'W(h)eres'?"

"But we just started learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks." Merida, sitting next to Jack, turned and said to Munds.

Everyone turned to her and looked at her oddly.

Merida continued: "We're not meant to start on this for weeks."

"Hush." Munds said.

Flynn tapped Jack's arm. "When did she come in? Did you see her come in?"

Jack shook his head.

Munds started his way towards the front. "Which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Were?"

Merida raised her hand.

Before Munds even turned around, he said: "No one? How disappointing." He then turned to the class.

"Please, sir." Merida said and put her hand down. "An Animagus is a witch or wizard that elects to turn into an animal. A Were has no choice. With each full moon he transforms and no longer remembers who he is; he'd even kill his best friend. Also, Weres only respond to the call of their own kind."

Hans then howled like a wolf.

"Thank you, Mr. Krei." Munds sarcastically said to Hans. "That's the second time you've spoken without permission, Ms. DunBroch. Are you unable to restrain yourself, or do you take pride in being an annoying know-it-all?"

Flynn leaned over to Jack. "Yeah, when did she get so smart?"

"Five points from Gryffindor." Munds said. "Because of your ignorance, I want four pages on Weres with emphasis on recognizing one, on my desk Monday morning."

All the students started to groan and complain in whispers.

"But it's Quidditch tomorrow." Jack said.

Munds lowered himself in front of Jack's desk, getting in Jack's face. "Then you should take extra precaution in the game, Mr. Frost. For, loss of a limb will not excuse you." He looked down at Jack's book and squinted at Jack. "Page 394." He then made his way back towards the projector. "The term Were, is translated from the root word 'Wer', that's without the extra 'e', and it means man. You put any animal after Were and you will get some of the following: 'man-wolf', 'man-dragon', 'man-fox', and/or 'man-coyote'. There are several ways to become a Were. They include the power to shape-shift or being bitten by another Were."

The next day, it was raining during the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch match.

Elsa was cheering: "Woo-hoo! Go, Jack! Go, Jack!"

As Jack and the Gryffindor Seeker were racing to catch the Golden Snitch; the bristles of Crysta's broom was struck by lightning, causing her to freak out, scream, lose control of her broom, and almost hit Jack.

Jack barely dodged the screaming girl, followed the Gryffindor Seeker out of the field, and into the stormy sky. He soon caught up with the other Seeker, who, was almost struck by lightning, and decided to fly back down to the field. Jack rolled his eyes as the other Seeker fled, he lost track of the Snitch, stopped, and saw a cloud in the shape of a wolf…he then heard Hans howling in his head.

Lightning struck and the cloud dissipated.

The Snitch flew in front of Jack's face, caught his attention, and flew away from Jack's grab.

Jack turned to chase the Snitch and went into the air with his right hand stretched out. His broom and goggles began to ice over, an umbrella went by him, and he watched it flail in the wind behind him. He then saw a Dementor, turned back ahead, and picked up speed. He turned to see the Dementor following him, he looked back ahead to see another Dementor headed his way, he dodged it, climbed further into the sky, looked back at the Dementors, slowed down to a stop, fell back, turned, and dodged the Dementors. His eyes widened in fear as he saw three other Dementors and then another one got right in front of him and did as the one on the train did…causing Jack to fall off his broom and plummet down towards the ground.

Everyone looked up to see Jack falling and started to scream.

North quickly stood, followed Jack with his hand, and casted: Aresto Momentum.

Sometime later:

Jack heard Anna giggle.

Anna said: "He has more white in his hair." She giggled again. "It's awesome."

Rapunzel scoffed. "He fell over a hundred feet Anna. Shouldn't you be more worried about him?"

Jack's eyes started to open.

"Why?" Anna asked. "Uncle North stopped him, he's fine!"

Jack joked: "Then why am I waking up in the Hospital Wing?" He smiled at everyone.

Everyone smiled and sighed in relief.

Jack sat upright.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"Grand; can't you tell?" Jack said sarcastically.

Merida came next to Jack. "Gave all of us, quite the heart attack, you did."

Jack looked at the mirror in Anna's hands, rolled his eyes, and put out his hand to her. "Gimme."

Anna giggled and handed him the mirror.

Jack looked into the mirror and saw a white streak going across the right side of his head, following the original white chunk of hair that was over his temple. "Whoa." He ran the tip of his fingers over the hairs, and then he looked back at Merida. "What happened?"

"Well", Merida started, "you fell off your broom."

"Really?" Jack asked sincerely. "I meant the match. Who won?"

Merida sighed. "No one blames you, but…the Dementors aren't allowed inside the grounds. Uncle North was furious. After he saved you, he sent them away and the match was canceled."

Flynn loudly gulped. "There's something else you should know." He stepped up holding a Jack's Quidditch cape wrapped around something. "When you fell off your broom, it went into the Whomping Willow, and…" He unwrapped the cape, showing the broken pieces of Jack's broom. "Well…"

Jack stared at the destroyed pieces…

The next day, Jack was walking about with Professor Mathan.

"I'm sorry to hear about your broom, Jack." Mor'du said.

"Yeah", Jack started, "first my wand last year and now my broom this year…stupid Whomping Willow."

Mor'du chuckled. "Is there no fixing your broom?"

"No, sir." Jack shook his head. "Do you think you could tell me why the Dementors seem so attracted to me?"

Mor'du turned to Jack. "The Dementors are the foulest creatures on earth. They feed on every good feeling and every happy memory…until their target is left with nothing but his or her worst experiences. You are not weak, Jack. The Dementors are attracted to you because you have true horrors in your past. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He then continued his walk.

Jack followed Mor'du. "But my friends, the rest of the Necro Nine, they have the same horrors as I do. Why aren't they attacked as well? Or why weren't they attacked on the train?"

"That may have to do with the negative feelings that were emanating from you after your argument with your father. That Dementor wanted to make that the only memory you had of him and because of that one Dementor, all the others are now attracted to you. But you are right…your friends should be attacked too, but it seems you are the only one that has been close enough to be attacked by the Dementors around the school here."

"I'm scared."

"You'd be a fool if you weren't."

Jack jogged in front of Mor'du and stood in front of him. "Could you tell me anything about this?" He pointed to the white in his hair.

Mor'du shook his head. "I couldn't begin." He continued their walk.

"Could you teach me how to fight them? You fought off that one on the train."

"Yes, but that was just one Dementor."

"But you made it go away."

"I'm not an expert, Jack…but because the Dementors have taken a liking to you. Perhaps, I should teach you."

"And the others?"

"Conflicting schedules, Jack. Just bring your brother along and I will teach the both of you." Mor'du took a deep breath. "But after the holidays." He exhaled. "I need to rest, for now."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack stood, in his blue gilet, behind Hogwarts' clock…watching his classmates leave to Hogsmeade once again.

Jack 'borrowed' Flynn's Invisibility Cloak and headed out towards Hogsmeade, but on the way…

"You see that?" Tuffnut, making a snowman with Ruffnut, gestured his head to the footprints left behind from Jack.

Ruffnut nodded.

The twins went around their snowman nonchalantly and grabbed Jack!

"Hey, let me go!" Jack protested.

Tuff laughed. "Nice try, Jack."

"But this isn't good enough." Ruff added.

Tuff chuckled. "We've got a better way."

Jack scoffed. "I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade."

"WE KNOW." The twins said.

"Don't worry." Ruff reassured.

"We'll get you there." Tuff added.

"We can show you a faster way." Ruff said.

"Yeah, if you'd just be quiet." Tuff said.

They brought him in the school and into the first staircase.

"Ow." Jack said.

Ruff sarcastically pouted. "Poor sheep."

"Come on." Jack said. "Just let me go."

"Alright, Jack." Tuff said.

They sat him down on the stairs.

"COME AND JOIN THE BIG KIDS." They told him and took off the Invisibility Cloak.

Jack stood. "What're you doing!?"

They shushed him and Tuff handed him a piece of folded paper.

"What's this crap?" Jack asked about the paper.

"That is no 'crap', my good man." Tuff said. "It's the secret to our success."

Ruff leaned against the handrail. "A pain giving it to you th-"

"But", Tuff interrupted Ruff, "we've seen that your needs are more important than ours." Tuff turned to Ruff. "Ruff, if you will, please." He gestured to the paper.

Ruff pulled out her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She then tapped the paper with her wand.

Red ink slowly appeared on the paper.

Jack read the writing. "'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…are proud to present the Marauder's Map'." Jack looked up at the twins.

Tuff smiled. "We owe them so much."

Jack opened the paper. "Hold on." He stared intently. "This is Hogwarts. And that's…no way. Is that really-"

"North." Tuff said.

"In his study." Ruff nodded.

"Pacing." Tuff added. "Does that a lot now-a-days."

Jack swallowed hard. "So, this map shows-"

Ruff nodded. "Everyone."

Jack's eyes widened. "Everyone?"

"Where they are." Ruff said.

"What they're doing." Tuff added.

"Of every minute." Ruff continued.

"Of every day!" Tuff concluded.

Jack smiled at them. "Awesome! Where'd you get this?"

Tuff nodded. "From Mildew's office."

Ruff nodded too. "First year." She bragged. "Now listen."

Tuff leaned up to Jack. "There are seven secret ways to get out of the castle."

Ruff leaned up too. "We recommend…"

"THIS ONE." They pointed at the map and then stood back in front of Jack.

Tuff cleared his throat. "The One-Eyed Witch passageway."

"Leads you straight to Honeyduke's." Ruff said.

Tuff looked at the map. "Hurry though. Mildew is on his way here."

"Oh." Ruff stood straight. "Also, don't forget…when you're done. Just tap it and say…"

"MISCHIEF MANAGED." They said and Ruff tapped the paper with her wand. "OR ELSE ANYONE CAN READ IT."

Jack watched the map disappear back into the paper.

Jack came out of the floor of the Honeyduke's cellar, put on the Invisibility Cloak, went upstairs – where everyone was – stole Fishleg's lollipop, and walked right out of the candy store.

Rapunzel and Flynn were standing at a clearing, looking out at the Shrieking Shack.

"It's supposed to be the most haunted building in the world." Rapunzel said. "Did I mention that?"

Flynn put his arm around Rapunzel. "Twice." He smiled at her, causing her to giggle and blush.

"Do you want to get a bit closer?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn's eyes widened. "What?"

Rapunzel giggled. "To the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh." Flynn looked at the abandoned house. "Nooo…I'm fine right here." He hugged Rapunzel tighter to himself.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Hans sneered as he came up behind them with his lackeys. "You two shopping for your dream home?" He stopped once he was close enough to them. "It's a bit too scary for you isn't, Frost? I heard you're more of a candy-ass than your brother, Jack."

Flynn glared. "Shove off, Hans."

Hans chuckled. "Is that seriously the only comeback you have? Boys, let's show this Mudblood what a real comeback looks like." He was then hit by a stray snowball! He turned to where it came from, but saw no one. "Who's there?"

Another snowball hit him; he stumbled back, and was hit by another and another!

"Don't just stand there!" Hans pushed Chowder. "Do something!"

"Like what!?" Chowder asked.

Alvin's toboggan was pulled over his eyes and he squeaked.

Then Chowder's pants were pulled down to his ankles. "AH!" He yelled.

Alvin fixed his toboggan.

Chowder bent over and struggled to get his pants back up and he was pushed over!

Rapunzel started laughing.

Alvin was pulled by his scarf; he tripped over Chowder, and fell to the ground face first.

Hans stumbled back, fell down, and was dragged towards the Shrieking Shack…whimpering the whole time!

Flynn laughed. "Too scary for you, Hans!?"

Hans was let go, he ran, pushed over Chowder; and Chowder and Alvin followed him off back to Hogwarts!

Then Rapunzel and Flynn's hair were being tugged.

Flynn's eyes widened with fear.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Jack!"

Jack took off the cloak and started laughing.

Flynn smiled widely. "That was not funny!"

"No", Jack chuckled, "but it was fun!"

Once the three got the rest of the group together, they overheard Hamed Agrabah, Elinor, and Mabel (Ugly Stepsister from Shrek 3) talking about Pitch Black and Jack. Before any of them could say anything to Jack, he had already put on the Invisibility Cloak and walked inside Mabel's pub.

As Jack walked up the stairs to where the three adults were, he heard Mabel complain about everyone being scared by the Dementors at her pub. He opened the door, quickly snuck in, and Mabel closed the door.

"Now", Mabel looked to Elinor, "tell me what you have to say."

Elinor cleared her throat. "When I and the others hid our children at Drac and Martha's, we were told after Martha's death, Pitch Black was the one who told You-Know-Who where the children were."

"Not only did Pitch lead HIM to the babies", Hamed started, "he also killed Peter Pettigrew."

Mabel looked to Elinor. "Peter Pettigrew?"

"He followed Pitch around", Elinor said, "little skinny boy."

Mabel nodded. "Now I remember. He never let Manny and Pitch out of his sight, but what happened?"

Elinor shrugged. "All we know is that he was killed by Pitch."

Hamed poured himself a drink. "Pitch Black was vicious! He didn't just kill Peter…he destroyed him. All that was left of the man was a finger."

"Pitch may not have touched Martha", Elinor grinded her teeth, "but he's the reason Martha is dead…some friend he was."

"And now he wants to kill the children." Hamed said.

Mabel shook her head. "Then why are they here?"

"What safer place than Hogwarts?" Elinor asked. "But…you haven't heard the worst part."

"What could be worse?" Mabel asked.

Elinor sighed heavily. "Pitch Black was…and still is", she gulped loudly, "Jack Frost's Godfather."

Jack ran out of the pub.

The others saw his footprints in the snow as he went past them outside and they followed him to the forest outside of Hogsmeade. They saw his footprints lead to a rock and they could hear him crying…

Elsa stepped out of the group, went to the rock, knelt down, reached out, and pulled the cloak off Jack.

Jack looked at Elsa, his face stained by his tears.

Elsa choked back her tears. "What happened?"

"He was their friend", Jack's bottom lip quivered, "and he betrayed them…he was their friend!" He yelled to the others. "I hope he finds me or I find him. Because when that happens…I'm going to be ready. When that happens…I'm going to kill him!"


	8. Chapter 8

"You came." Mor'du said, standing at the second level of his room, to Jack as he walked in the classroom with Flynn. "And you brought your brother. Good." Mor'du nodded and smiled. "Before we begin…I want to make sure that you two want to do this. This is very advanced magic that goes beyond the ordinary Wizarding level."

Flynn and Jack looked at each other and nodded. "WE'RE SURE."

Mor'du nodded and gestured to the floor. "Well, everything is prepared." He started his way downstairs. "The spell I'm going to attempt to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Have you ever heard of it?"

Flynn and Jack shook their heads.

"Well, the Patronus is a positive force. For the wizard using it, it works like a shield; a Dementor will feed upon it instead of him." He sat down on a trunk in front of the boys. "But in order for the charm to work, the wizard must think of a positive memory. A memory that is full of happiness, a very powerful memory. Can you do this?"

The boys nodded.

Mor'du grinned. "Good." Mor'du put his hand up towards them. "Close your eyes."

They closed their eyes.

"Now, concentrate. Explore your past." He stood and started to walk around them. "Do you two have a memory?"

They nodded.

"Allow it to consume you. Lose yourself within it." He stood behind them. "Now, say: Expecto Patronum."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM."

"Well done." Mor'du walked to the trunk and stood beside it. "Shall we?"

Flynn and Jack nodded.

"Jack will go first."

Flynn stepped behind Jack.

"Wand at the ready." Mor'du got ready to open the trunk.

Jack pulled out his wand.

Mor'du waved his hand over the trunk and it unlocked. Mor'du nodded to Jack, Jack nodded back, and Mor'du opened the trunk!

A Dementor came out of the trunk!

Jack pointed his wand at the ghostly figure. "Expecto Patronum."

Nothing happened.

The Dementor got closer.

"Expecto…Expecto…" Jack trailed off. "Expect-" He then fell back, completely unconscious.

After sometime, Jack could feel Mor'du helping him up.

"Come on, get up. You're alright." Mor'du sat Jack up. "I didn't expect you to do it the first time." He chuckled. "That would have been amazing." He then handed Jack a piece of chocolate.

At that time...

Elsa and Anna stopped in their tracks as they walked the halls.

Elsa sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"I feel that." Anna replied.

With Jack and company!

Jack swallowed his bite of chocolate. "That was one nasty Dementor."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Mor'du stood, shaking his head. "That was a Boggart." He stood and lit his candles back.

Flynn shook uncontrollably. "W-w-well…i-it sure w-w-was s-scary."

Mor'du chuckled. "A real Dementor would have been worse. Much, much worse."

Flynn gulped; and Jack got to his feet.

"Just out of curiosity", Mor'du started, "what were you thinking? What memory did you use?"

Jack finished the chocolate. "The first time I rode a broom."

Mor'du turned to Jack, with his brows furrowed. "That's not good enough. Not even close!"

Jack turned away, looking almost insulted…but he walked over to a candle. "There's another memory, that I thought about using…but it isn't really happy. Well it is…it was one of the happiest moments in my life. I-it's complicated."

Mor'du smiled. "Is it strong?"

Jack turned to Mor'du and nodded.

Mor'du grinned. "Let's give a try then…if you're ready."

Jack stood back in front of the trunk. "I'm ready." He pointed his wand forward.

Flynn began to bite on his fingernails.

Mor'du unlocked the trunk, opened it, and out came the Boggart!

"Expecto Patronum." Jack casted, but again, nothing happened.

The Boggart got closer.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A white funnel of energy came from Jack's wand and started to push against the Boggart!

The Boggart fought back…lurching forward three times against the funnel as it grew into a large wave…until Jack lowered his wand, making the wave force the Boggart into the trunk.

"Yes!" Mor'du yelled and closed the trunk! "Well done! Well done indeed!" He walked over to Jack, digging through his pocket.

Flynn patted Jack's shoulder.

"I think I've had enough today." Jack said.

"Indeed." Mor'du handed Jack another piece of chocolate. "Sit down."

Jack sat down; and Flynn sat with him.

"Just so you know, Jack." Mor'du sat down next to Jack. "You would have given your father a run for his money right then."

Jack, again, failed to fight off his smile; and Flynn gently bumped Jack's shoulder with his.

"And that", Mor'du looked to the boys, "is saying something."

Jack sighed. "I don't know if the memory I used was real, but it's the only one I have of mom and dad talking together. Well…talking to me that is. It feels real…and I guess that's all that matters." He smiled at Flynn.

Flynn put his arm around Jack's shoulders.

Mor'du smiled at nothing, stood, and walked towards the trunk. "Now, it's your turn, Mr. Rider."

Flynn used the same memory as Jack, but he failed at first...Mor'du said it didn't work because of Flynn's fear, but, like Jack, Flynn succeeded the second time.

Once they were done, Elsa and Anna barged in wanting to know of the whereabouts of the chocolate.

Mor'du ran away, while Jack and Flynn held the two girls back.

The next day, all nine went out to meet Gobber at the shore outside of the castle…but on the way, Flynn did nothing but complain about losing track of Mr. Scabbers.

Gobber skipped a stone across the water, standing ankle deep in the water himself; the nine were standing on shore behind him.

Astrid cleared her throat. "How did the hearing go, Gobber?"

"Well", Gobber sighed, "the committee members just had to ask why we were all there." He rolled his eyes and skipped another stone. "I got up and said what I had to say. Told them that Toothless was a good dragon! Always kept himself clean." Gobber inhaled deeply. "OH, and then Alistair Krei got up and you can imagine what he said. He said Toothless was a deadly and dangerous creature that would kill ya as soon as he looked at ya." Gobber shook his head and skipped another rock.

Merida then asked: "And then?"

"Then he asked for the worst." Gobber said. "Good 'ol, Krei."

Kristoff exhaled sharply from his nose. "They're not firing you, are they?"

"No." Gobber shook his head…and threw a stone in the water. "Toothless is sentenced to death!"

That night, Flynn tossed and turned in bed, having nightmares about spiders making him tap-dance.

Jack felt a disturbance in the force…but he chose to ignore it and continued to look at the Marauder's Map. Eating candy and watching people walk about in the halls of Hogwarts. He opened a part of the map and saw Peter Pettigrew shuffling through the halls…Jack remembered hearing about Peter being destroyed by Pitch…and decided to go find Pettigrew.

Jack walked through the halls with his wand casting a light. He stopped, looked at the map, saw Peter walking some feet in front of him, looked back up, and saw nothing. He moved his light around, looking for Peter, but he saw nothing. He looked back at the map and still saw Peter shuffling about in front of him. He took a step forward and still saw nothing.

Then Peter made a beeline to Jack!

Jack pointed his wand forward, saw no one coming, he watched Peter go around him, and he turned in the direction Peter was going, looked up, and saw nothing but the pictures on the wall. He turned around, following Peter; he heard steps, but still saw no one in front of him. He looked back at the map and watched Peter rush off…and then noticed Munds coming around the corner.

"Mischief Managed." Jack tapped the map. "Nox." He said and the light went out from his wand.

Munds came up behind him and shined a light from his wand.

Jack turned to Munds.

"Frost." Munds quirked a brow. "What are you doing up this late at night?"

Jack shrugged. "I was sleepwalking."

"You are exactly like your father, Jack." Munds said, but not in the kind manner Jack was used to hearing. "He too was arrogant and skulked around the castle."

Jack clenched a fist. "My dad doesn't…" He stopped, looked to the side, pursed his lips, and glared back at Munds. "I don't skulk around. Now, if you would please lower your wand." He squinted and turned away from the light.

Munds lowered his wand. "Show me what's in your pockets."

Jack shook his head.

Munds slightly cocked his head to the side. "Show me what's in your pockets." He demanded.

Jack pulled out the Marauder's map.

Munds took a step forward. "What's that?"

"A spare piece of paper." Jack replied.

"Really now?" Munds questioned. "Open it."

Jack did as he was told.

Munds put his wands tip on the paper. "Reveal your secrets."

Red ink went about the paper.

"Read it." Munds said.

Jack then read: "'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…send out their compliments to Professor Munds and'…"

"Keep reading."

Jack grinned at Munds. "'And request that he keeps his kangaroo nose out of other people's business'."

"You dirty little-"

"Professor." Mor'du came up behind Munds.

Munds whipped around to Mor'du. "Well, well…Mor'du." Munds grinned. "Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

Mor'du looked at Jack. "Jack." He walked next to Munds. "Are you alright?"

Jack nodded.

"That remains to be seen." Munds snatched the paper out of Jack's hand. "I have confiscated a curious item." He said to Mor'du. "Take a look." He handed it to Mor'du. "Should be in your level of expertise", Munds put the light over the paper, "clearly, full of dark magic."

Mor'du grinned at Jack. "I don't think so, Munds. It's a piece of paper, made to insult anyone", he chuckled, "who tries to read it. It must be a Zonko product."

Munds reached for the paper, but Mor'du snatched it away.

"I will inspect it for any hidden qualities." Mor'du folded the paper. "It is, in fact, within my level of expertise." He looked at Jack. "Jack, please come with me." The two walked off as Munds watched them. "Goodnight, Professor."

Mor'du led Jack into the DDA classroom. "I don't know how you gained possession of this map and quite frankly…I wish you would have turned it in." He then turned to Jack. "Did it ever occur to you that this, in the hands of Pitch Black would be a map to you?"

Jack shook his head.

Mor'du walked to Jack. "Your father didn't care much for the rules either, but he did not put his life on the line for yours and lose his wife, your mother, just for you to walk around the school unprotected at night with a killer on the loose!"

Jack nodded.

"I will not cover for you again." Mor'du said sternly. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go back to your room and stay there."

Jack started to walk off.

"And don't take any detours." Mor'du held up the paper. "Because I'll know if you do." He turned to walk away.

Jack stopped before he made it out of the room and turned to Mor'du. "Just so you know, I don't think the map always works."

Mor'du turned to Jack.

"It showed someone walking around the castle. Someone I know is dead."

"And who might that be?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Mor'du shook his head. "That's not possible."

Jack shrugged. "It's just what I saw." Jack went for the door. "Goodnight."

Mor'du stared at the map…

The next day, Jack, Flynn, Merida, and Kristoff were being told by Professor Walters to broaden their minds…though, Flynn was fast asleep.

Walters continued to teach. "The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then you can see." She made her way to Jack, Flynn, and Merida.

Jack sat up, causing the table to move, waking Flynn.

"And what do we have here?" Walters approached their table and looked at the clouded crystal, disappointedly.

Merida smiled at Walters. "Do you mind me trying?"

Walters gestured to Merida.

Merida and Walters looked at the crystal.

Walters looked disappointed.

Merida turned to Walters. "The Grim, possibly." She gestured to Walters.

Walters grabbed Merida's hand and patted it. "My dear…the moment you first stepped foot in this class, I saw that you were bullheaded and stubborn. So, bullheaded and stubborn that you could not…no…would not; even dare open your mind to a world of possibilities that were beyond your capabilities."

Merida snatched her hand away, knocked the crystal off the table, and stormed out!

Walters looked at Jack. "Did I say something?"

As the three boys walked down the stairs, Flynn started to talk about Merida.

"Merida sure has lost it; hasn't she?" Flynn asked.

Kristoff nodded. "Yep."

"Hold on." Jack stopped and picked up the crystal that Merida knocked over. "We better take this back."

Kristoff and Flynn shook their heads.

Jack rolled his eyes. "See you guys later." He jogged up the stairs.

"SEE YA." The two walked off.

When Jack came into the classroom, he didn't see Professor Walters anywhere. He shrugged and sat the crystal down on a crystal ball stand on Walters' table. Before he turned to leave, he saw a face in the crystal…he saw that it was Pitch Black. Saying his name…

A hand grasped his shoulder!

Jack turned and saw Walters wheezing. "Professor-"

"He will return tonight." Walters said with a darker voice echoing hers.

"Ma'am?"

"Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder shall break free." She inhaled. "Innocent blood will be shed and servant and master will be reunited once mooorrrre!" She stumbled back, held her throat, and coughed. She then turned to Jack and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear boy. Did you say something?"

Jack was about to fall backwards…his heart pounded in his ears. "No, ma'am." Jack started to leave the room…his lip quivering and his whole body shaking. "Nothing at all." He walked off, turned to see Walters give him a small smile, and then he ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack, Flynn, Anna, and Merida were making their way to Gobber's, when they came across the Executioner sharpening his blade in the courtyard…they stared at him, but Anna looked at him disgustingly and he just smiled at her.

They continued onward.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Toothless." Anna said. "It's just too awful."

They made it to the top of the hill, towards Gobber's, and stopped.

"It just got worse." Flynn said; as they all saw Hans and his lackeys looking down at Gobber's house.

"What did I say?" Hans asked excitedly. "Father said I can keep the Dragon's head. I think I'll put it in the Ravenclaw Common Room."

Anna and Merida stormed towards the boys and Flynn and Jack followed.

Chowder turned. "Look who's here!"

"Ah!" Hans smiled at the girls. "Come to see the show?"

"You!" Anna stormed towards Hans. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She put her wand at Hans' throat, pinning him against the tall boulder behind him, causing him to whine and almost cry.

"Anna, no!" Jack yelled, pleadingly and then rolled his eyes. "He's not worth it."

Anna kept her wand at Hans' throat…and he continued to act pitiful…

Anna took her wand away from Hans' throat.

Hans started to laugh.

Anna turned around and punched him square in the face!

Hans hit the boulder, fell to his knees, holding his nose, and groaned in pain; while Chowder and Alvin helped him too his feet.

They ran off, Hans telling his friends not to talk about that moment again.

Anna watched them run away and then looked at the others. "That felt great." She smiled.

Jack smiled. "That was awesome, Kiddo."

Merida hugged Anna. "Why aren't you my sister?"

They all shared a small laugh and then continued their way to Gobber's.

When they made it to Gobber's, they saw Toothless chained by a collar to a boulder with a muzzle over his mouth.

Gobber sighed, talking to the four teens in his house. "Just look at him. He loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them."

Jack stepped up behind Gobber. "Why don't we just set him free?"

"Ah, they would know that it was me." Gobber replied. "And then North would get in trouble…he's coming down here too. Says he wants to comfort me when they…" He looked down and then looked back out the window to Toothless. "When it happens…always loved North, I did!" He turned back to the teens with half a smile.

Anna stood. "We're gonna stay with you too."

Gobber wagged his finger at Anna as he said: "No you're not." He sighed heavily. "Do you really think I want you to see something like that? Never!" He seemed to calm down. "You drink your tea and then head back to your rooms." He turned to Flynn. "Oh, and Flynn." He walked over to a box, opened it, and pulled out the item, and turned to Flynn.

"Mr. Scabbers!" Flynn got up and took the rat from Gobber. "I was so worried about you." He started to pet the rat.

"Keep a closer eye on your pet." Gobber advised.

Then a vase on Gobber's table shattered.

Gobber jumped. "What in the world!?"

Merida picked up a stone on the table that wasn't there before.

"Ow!" Jack yelled and then looked out the window. "Gobber." He motioned for Gobber.

Gobber looked out the window and saw the Executioner, Hamed, and North, on their way to his home. "Uh-oh. It's late; nearly dark…you all shouldn't be here." He turned to the teens. "If they see you out at this time of day, you'll be in trouble…again." One of the three men outside knocked on the door. "One moment!" Gobber said cheerfully. "Get." He motioned them out and they headed for the backdoor.

Jack turned to Gobber. "It'll be fine, Gobber."

Gobber nodded. "Go."

Merida opened the backdoor, looked out, and saw North showing Hamed and the Executioner some things about the Hogwarts castle.

Gobber opened the door for the men.

The others stepped outside with Merida.

The three men came inside Gobber's home.

The teens quickly went around Gobber's pumpkin patch and hid behind a mass of pumpkins. They watched Hamed go about the decrees of the execution, Gobber started to cry, and North calmed him.

Merida heard something snap behind her in the woods and quickly turned to see what it was!

Flynn saw her. "What is it?"

They all looked into the woods.

"I thought I just saw…" Merida stopped. "Never mind."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Then, let's go." He led them back up the hill.

Once they made it to the top, they looked down at Gobber's, but they couldn't see Toothless because of some branches being in their viewpoint. They saw the Executioner walk towards Toothless' spot, raise his blade, and they heard his blade slice Toothless' head off!

Jack swallowed hard. "God…"

Merida hugged herself, Anna started to cry on Jack's shoulder, and Flynn rested his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Ah!" Flynn yelled and dropped Mr. Scabbers. "He bit me." He told the others and then noticed Scabbers running off. "Scabbers!" He ran off, following the rat.

The others rolled their eyes and ran after Flynn, but soon stopped when they saw him catch Mr. Scabbers…in front of the Whomping Willow.

Flynn caught the rat and started to complain to it.

Jack gulped. "Do you two know what tree that is?"

Merida's eyes widened. "This isn't good."

"Flynn!" Jack yelled. "Run!"

Flynn looked up at Jack, gasped, and pointed at the other three. "Run!"

They turned and saw a black horse with its head down, breathing heavily.

"It's the Grim!" Flynn yelled.

The horse ran towards the three, jumped over them, ran to Flynn, and bit onto his pants leg.

"Jack!" Flynn yelled as he was being dragged by the horse.

The others ran to him.

"Eugene!" Jack yelled.

The horse turned into a man, his back facing the others, and Apparated under the Whomping Willow!

"EUGENE!" They all yelled as they ran to the Whomping Willow, but they were smacked away by one of the Willows branches!

When they hit the ground, Anna hit her head on a rock, and was knocked out.

Merida and Jack stood and saw Anna.

"Anna." Merida got on her knees to take care of Anna.

"Anna!"

Merida and Jack heard someone yell, turned, and saw Elsa and Kristoff running to them.

Jack quickly picked Anna up and put her in Kristoff's arms. "You two get her to the Hospital Wing."

Kristoff looked at the Whomping Willow, it was moving around as if it were ready for a fight. "What's going on!?"

Jack shook his head. "No time to explain. Go!" He turned to Merida, grabbed her hand, and they ran towards the Whomping Willow!

The Willow swung a branch down at them, they dodged it, it then swung two branches down, and they jumped away from the other and dodged that attack too.

They got back up to see another branch being whipped to them.

"Duck!" Merida yelled, taking her own advice; but Jack didn't and was smacked away. Merida stood up and jumped over a branch. She then got hit by one, held on to it, and went around in the air screaming.

The Whomping Willow fell towards Jack, but he rolled out of the way from one of its large branches. He stood and ducked under the branch Merida was on.

Merida went through the many branches of the tree, getting her face cut up, and then she reached out her hand. "Jack!" She grabbed his shirt and carried him with her!

The Willow swung them around.

Merida saw her chance, threw Jack down the hole Flynn disappeared into, waited for her turn, jumped down the hole herself, and landed on Jack. "Sorry." She got off of him.

"Don't sweat it." Jack stood.

Merida licked her bleeding lip. "Where do you think this goes?" She looked about the tunnel they were in.

Jack dusted himself off. "I might know actually." He then lead Merida through the tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack opened the floorboard to the building that he led Merida into. "Welcome", he got up and stood on the floor, "to the Shrieking Shack." He helped Merida onto the floor.

"How did you know this is where the tunnel was going to lead us?" Merida asked.

Jack grabbed her hand. "I'll tell you later." He then led her upstairs.

As they were going up the stairs, they heard Flynn loudly groaning in pain.

They hurried up the stairs.

Jack then saw Flynn sitting on a bed, holding Mr. Scabbers, in the first room. "Eugene!" He ran up to Flynn; and Merida followed.

"Flynn." Merida smiled when they got up to him. "Are you okay?"

"The horse." Jack said. "Where is it?"

"It's a trap, Jack." Flynn said and then pointed to a corner behind them. "He's the horse. He's an Animagus."

Jack and Merida heard the door close; they slowly turned around, and saw the one and only Pitch Black, grinning.

Merida took a step forward. "You're not strong enough to kill all of us."

"No." Pitch shook his head. "Only one will die tonight."

"And it'll be you!" Jack rushed Pitch, wrapped his hands around Pitch's neck, threw him to the ground, put his left hand on Pitch's throat, and put his wand at Pitch's head.

Pitch started chuckling. "Are you really going to kill me, Jack?"

Mor'du came into the room!

Jack turned to the large man.

"Expelliarmus!" Mor'du casted Jack's wand out of his hand and motioned Jack to move.

Jack rushed back to Merida's side.

"Well, well, Pitch." Mor'du stalked to Pitch, facing his wand to the downed man. "Looking rather ragged, aren't you? Finally, the flesh represents the madness within."

Pitch smiled. "Well, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Mor'du lowered his wand and helped Pitch up to his feet.

Pitch hugged Mor'du and Mor'du hugged back.

"I found him." Pitch said excitedly, like a child.

Mor'du nodded. "I know."

They started to separate.

Pitch smiled widely. "He's here."

"Yes." Mor'du nodded again.

"Let's kill him." Pitch's smile grew.

"No!" Merida yelled. "I loved you!" She yelled at Mor'du.

Pitch pursed his lips…looked at Merida…and then looked at Mor'du… "Is she talking to me or you?"

Mor'du gently pushed Pitch. "She's talking to me, you idiot." He turned to Merida. "Now, Merida…I don't know where this is coming from, but you're being ridiculous."

"And you're friends with a murderer!" Merida shot back. "Mor'du's a Were!" She turned to Jack and Flynn. "That's why he's been missing classes."

Mor'du turned to Merida, with a small grin. "How long have you known?" He took a step towards her.

"Since, Professor Munds made the essay on Weres." Merida quickly answered.

"Well, well, Merida." Mor'du's grin grew. "You truly are a smart girl."

"Enough talk!" Pitch yelled. "Mor'du, let's just kill him!"

Mor'du turned to Pitch. "Just wait."

"I've done my waiting!" Pitch yelled. "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

Mor'du dropped his head in defeat…looked to the three teens…and then looked back at Pitch. "Alright." He handed his wand towards Pitch. "Kill him."

Pitch snatched the wand.

"But wait one more minute." Mor'du held up his finger to Pitch. "Jack deserves to know what's going on."

"I know what's going on." Jack said, taking a step forward. "This betrayer…of my parents…wants to kill me."

"No, Jack he doesn't." Mor'du said. "And he didn't betray your parents. The person that betrayed your parents was someone I thought was dead, until recently."

"Who!?" Jack snarled.

Pitch then yelled: "Peter Pettigrew!" He smiled wickedly. "And he's in here with us right now! Come out, come out, Peter!" He walked towards the teens. "Come out, come out, and play!"

"Expelliarmus!" Munds casted, knocking Mor'du's wand from Pitch's hand. "Oh…vengeance is sweet." He said to Pitch. "Oh, how I wanted to be the one to catch you."

Mor'du took a step to Munds. "Aster-"

Munds pointed his wand at Mor'du, with a snarl on his face, and walked towards Mor'du, forcing him next to Pitch. "I told North you were helping a friend into the castle…and now: here's the proof."

Pitch smiled. "How clever, Munds. You have put your quick mind to the task and as usual, come to the wrong conclusion. If you don't mind, me and Mor'du have some business to attend to." He stepped too close to Munds and got a wand to his throat.

"I beg you to give me a reason." Munds challenged.

Mor'du shook his head and stepped closer to the two. "Don't be a fool, Aster."

Pitch chuckled. "He can't help it, he's as curious as a bunny rabbit."

"Pitch, be quiet!" Mor'du scolded.

Pitch yelled back: "How about you quiet yourself!"

Mor'du rolled his eyes and walked away from the two men.

"Look at you two", Munds darted his eyes between them, "fighting like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and buy yourself some color dye." Pitch said to Munds.

Munds pushed his wand against Pitch's neck. "I could kill you right now…but why deny the Dementors? They clearly miss you." He started to push Pitch. "Do I see fear in your eye?"

Pitch shook.

Munds grinned. "I do…one can only imagine what a Dementor's Kiss is like. Some say it's unbearable to watch…but I'll do my best."

Jack reached over to Merida and grabbed her wand.

Merida whispered. "It won't work."

"It will if I only use it for one spell." Jack said.

Munds turned to the teens and motioned for them to leave.

Jack pointed Merida's wand at Pitch and then pointed it at Munds. "Expelliarmus!" A small white ball fired from the wand and blasted Munds through a bedpost and onto the old dusty bed!

"Jack!" Flynn yelled.

"You just attacked a teacher!" Merida yelled.

Jack aimed the wand back at Pitch. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew."

"He went to school with us!" Mor'du practically yelled, clearly exhausted. "We thought he was our friend!"

"So?" Jack faced the wand at Mor'du. "He's dead." He then pointed the wand at Pitch. "You killed him."

"No he didn't." Mor'du got in front of Pitch, making Jack point the wand at him. "I thought he did too, until you mentioned Pettigrew, being on the map."

"The map was wrong!" Jack yelled.

"The map is never wrong!" Pitch yelled. "Peter is alive! And he's right there!" He pointed at Flynn.

"Me!?" Flynn yelled. "You're crazy!"

"Not you!" Pitch scoffed. "Your, stupid rat!" He walked to Flynn. "He's missing a toe, right?"

"What of it?" Flynn asked; and Scabbers started to squeal.

Jack swallowed hard. "All they could find of Pettigrew was-"

"A finger!" Pitch interrupted. "The coward cut it off, to make everyone think he was dead! Then he transformed into a rat!" He yelled at Flynn.

"Show me." Jack practically ordered.

Pitch then grabbed Mr. Scabbers.

"No!" Flynn fought him.

Jack sighed heavily. "Give him the rat, Eugene!"

"What do want to do to him!?" Flynn let go of Scabbers. "Let him go!" He stood up, but Merida held him back. "Mr. Scabbers!"

Pitch put the rat on the piano in the room and it tried to scurry off. Pitch waved Mor'du's wand at the rat, but some dust went up, showing that he had missed.

Jack gave Merida's wand to Mor'du and then Mor'du and Pitch started to cast a silent spell at the rat.

The rat got on the floor and ran for a hole in the wall.

Pitch waved the wand again and turned the rat back into its skinny human form…causing the man to smash his face against the wall.

Pitch and Mor'du picked the man up and pushed him against the piano (imagine the man with all the rats in The Snuggly Duckling on Tangled).

Peter was rubbing his hands against his face, sniffling, like a rat, and then looked up at Pitch and Mor'du. "Mor'du?" He smiled. "Pitch." He smiled widely. "My old friends!" He held out his arms for a hug and then ran!

But, he tried to run between Pitch and Mor'du, they caught him by his arms and pushed him against the piano again.

Peter turned to Jack and smiled. "Jack. Look at you…you look just like your mother." He got up close and personal with Jack. "Martha and I were the best of friends-"

Pitch got between Jack and Peter. "How dare you speak to Jack!"

Peter snarled and ran behind the piano.

"How dare you talk about Martha in front of him!" Pitch yelled; he and Mor'du ran up to the other side of the piano and pointed their wands at Peter.

"You sold your soul to Drago", Mor'du started, "and even worse you betrayed your friends!"

Peter closed his eyes and whined. "I didn't mean to…you have no idea what weapons the Dark Lord possesses." He turned to Pitch. "Ask yourself, Pitch." He pointed at him. "What would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would have died instead of betraying my friends!" Pitch roared.

Peter snuck under the piano.

Jack stood in the doorway.

Peter ran up to Jack, put his hands on Jack's shoulders, and whispered: "Martha wouldn't want me to be killed. Your father would show me mercy."

Mor'du and Pitch started to pull on Peter.

"Your parents would show me mercy!" Peter yelled as he was pulled away.

"You should have realized, Peter!" Pitch yelled as he and Mor'du pointed their wands at Peter again. "If Drago didn't kill you…we would! Together!"

"No!" Jack yelled.

Mor'du sighed. "Jack…this man is-"

"I know what he is." Jack said and walked forward. "But we're going to take him to the castle."

Peter fell to his knees. "Bless you, boy." He lowered to kiss Jack's shoes. "Bless you!"

"Get off!" Jack backed away. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you."

Peter quivered and bit his nails.

As they all walked through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, Pitch, Flynn, and Jack were getting along swimmingly.

"You know", Pitch started, "I have quite the disposition as a horse. Your father suggested making the change permanent." He stopped walking and turned to the boys. "The form I could live with…but your fathers constant pleading for rides", the boys chuckled, "was just too annoying."

Flynn and Jack chuckled even more at Pitch.

Once they got outside; Pitch quickly made his way to the perfect spot…to look at Hogwarts.

Flynn and Jack just looked at him.

"Well?" Merida asked, standing behind them. "You two going to go over there?"

Jack smiled at Merida and Flynn. "Let's go."

"You go on." Flynn motioned.

Jack quirked a brow. "What?"

Flynn shrugged. "He's not my Godfather."

Jack chuckled. "He might be."

"Nah." Flynn shook his head.

Jack grabbed Flynn's shirt and started to pull him. "Come on."

They made it to Pitch, Jack standing on his right, and Flynn at his left.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Pitch asked, still looking at Hogwarts. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'd be nice to do it again…as a free man." He then turned to Jack. "That was a noble thing you did back there." He breathed in deeply through his nose. "He doesn't deserve it." He exhaled out his nose.

Jack shrugged. "Just figured dad wouldn't want you and Mor'du to become killers. Besides…if he dies, no one will know the truth about you." He smiled up at Pitch. "Though…I think it's going to be hard to convince our aunts and uncles."

Pitch laughed. "That it will…that it will."

They then heard Peter complaining and begging.

"When you were born, Jack", Pitch started, "your parents made me yours and Mavis' Godfather."

"I know." Jack said.

Pitch then looked at Flynn. "And since I don't have a Goddaughter…I think I could use another Godson." He bumped his shoulder against Flynn's, causing the boy to laugh. He turned to Jack. "Now, Jack…what exactly were you doing that night I saw you out on the side of the road?"

Flynn chuckled. "That's a long story."

Pitch exhaled a 'ha'. "I can only assume it has something to do with your father…he wasn't the brightest out of the bunch."

The three of them lightly laughed.

Pitch then took a step back, causing the boys to turn and look at him. "If you two ever need a place to just get away…" He looked down shyly.

They smiled widely. "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME." They told him.

Pitch chuckled and smiled at the boys.

"Jack!" Merida yelled.

They turned to her; and saw her point to a full moon coming over the mountain.

Mor'du looked to the full moon, his heart started to race, and his eyes went dark.

Pitch ran to Mor'du. "Mor'du." He grabbed Mor'du's arm. "Have you taken your potion tonight?"

Mor'du started to groan in pain and slightly flail…while Peter tried to grab his wand.

"You know who you truly are!" Pitch said to Mor'du and put his hand on Mor'du's chest. "This heart is where you live! Here!"

Mor'du's eyes got darker, fangs started to protrude, his skin breaking and releasing fur…he dropped his wand.

"This flesh is only that!" Pitch said.

Peter picked up Mor'du's wand and touched the tip to his forehead.

"Expelliarmus!" Jack casted and knocked the wand out of Peter's hand.

Peter smiled at Jack, waved, turned into a rat, and scurried off.

Jack went to go after Peter, but Mor'du screamed and Merida held Jack back.

"Mor'du!" Pitch yelled as he struggled with his friend. "Mor'du!"

Mor'du wrapped his arms around Pitch, his nails grew, and his clothes ripped as he became larger in size.

"Run!" Pitch yelled to the teens. "Run!"

They started to back away, but they were practically frozen in fear.

Mor'du's transformation finally finished, he knocked Pitch down the hill, got on all fours, with his head down, and started to whine (it sounds like a low growl or roar).

"Let's go." Jack said.

Merida shook her head. "Wait." She started towards Mor'du. "Wait."

"Merida!" Flynn said. "This is a horrible idea…horrible."

Merida stopped before she got too close to Mor'du. "Professor?"

Mor'du looked at Merida…still whining.

"Professor Mathan?" Merida asked.

Mor'du roared at Merida!

Merida jumped back and quickly went back to Jack and Flynn.

Mor'du slowly walked towards them.

Flynn started to whine: "Good bear…good bear."

Munds came from under the Willow and quickly grabbed Jack's shirt. "There you are, Frost." He said with malice in his voice.

Mor'du stood on his hind legs and roared at Munds.

Munds quickly turned to the bear and wrapped his arms around the three teens like a shield.

Mor'du hit Munds with the back of his left paw, causing them all to fall, and Merida to scream. He then looked at Jack and raised his right paw, but was head butted by Pitch's horse form! Mor'du growled at Pitch.

Pitch shook his head while grunting angrily.

They ran for each other and got on their hind legs. Pitch quickly hit Mor'du in the face with his front hooves twice. Mor'du got on all fours, put his paws against Pitch's torso, and pushed him to the ground.

Mor'du started to growl at the others.

Munds, again, was shielding the teens.

Mor'du got on his hind legs; but Pitch bit Mor'du's left paw, pulled Mor'du towards himself, and ran off with Mor'du chasing him.

"Pitch!" Jack said and ran off, following them.

Munds reached out for Jack, but missed. "Get back here, Frost!"

Jack heard them fighting and heard Pitch's horse form whining. Jack then saw Mor'du bite the back of Pitch's neck, wrap his paws around Pitch, pick him up, and throw him against a boulder.

Pitch started to whine while he was down, but when Mor'du growled, he grunted back angrily.

Jack ran up, grabbed a rock, and threw it at Mor'du's head!

Mor'du turned to Jack, roared, got on all fours, went for Jack, but stopped when he heard another bear roar in the distance. He looked out down the hill, where the roar came from…turned back to Jack, growling, heard the same roar again, and ran down the hill roaring.

Jack heard Pitch grunt in pain, turned and saw the horse turn back into a man, and stumble down the hill out of sight. Jack then ran for the fallen man.

After a while, running in the woods, Jack came across a small pond and saw Pitch laying at its edge.

"Pitch!" Jack ran to Pitch, turned him over on his back, and saw his wounds. "No." Jack shook his head. "Pitch!" Jack saw his breath…he looked up and saw the pond quickly ice over.

Pitch opened his eyes. "Ahh!" He went unconscious again.

Jack looked up and saw a legion of Dementors flying around them.

A Dementor dove down and fed on Pitch.

Jack stood, pulled out his wand, and: "Expecto Patronum!" A well sized white funnel came from the wand, but was easily dissipated by two Dementor's attacks.

A Dementor flew by Jack and fed on him too, causing Jack to yell and fall to his knees. Another came behind Jack and fed on Pitch…then one flew over the pond, stopped, and fed on Jack.

Jack leaned back, with his head up, and three Dementors started to feed on him, while another was feeding on Pitch.

When the Dementor was done with Pitch, white pulps came from his opened mouth…and were followed by a small white orb.

"Pitch…" Jack whispered as he watched the orb…he looked up and saw a white mass at the other end of the pond in the form of a horse.

The horse seemed to look at Jack…then it stood on its hind legs, stomped down with its front hooves, and a large white blast went out…hitting the Dementors and making them scream.

The Dementors flew around and two more large waves hit them…and by the time the fourth and final wave came, they were all gone.

Jack looked down at Pitch, watched the white orb go back into Pitch's mouth; and Pitch gasped and breathed as if he just came from under water.

Jack's vision started to go blurry and dark…he looked back at the end of the pond, saw a man standing in place of the horse, and saw the white light, obviously a Patronus, go back into the casters wand. His vision went completely dark and he fell over unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stood around Jack's hospital bed, waiting for him to awake.

Anna giggled, her head wrapped in bandages. "I love how his hair is completely white now." She lightly bounced and squealed through her wide toothy smile.

"Anna, hush!" Elsa scorned.

Rapunzel noticed Jack move a bit. "Jack?"

Jack heard Rapunzel say his name…he opened his eyes, looked to Flynn, and asked: "Where's dad?"

"What?" Flynn asked.

"He sent the Dementors away." Jack said. "Where is he?"

Flynn shook his head. "Dad's not here, Jack; but you need to know that they captured Pitch."

"And they're going to let the Dementors perform the Kiss at any minute." Hiccup said.

Jack sat up, immediately felt pain all over his body, yelled, and lay back down. "They're going to kill him!?"

"Stay down." Merida told Jack.

Elsa put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "You've been through a lot."

"They're going to kill him…" Jack repeated.

Astrid shook her head. "No…it's much worse. They're going to suck out his soul."

Then, North came through the doors into the hospital room.

"Uncle North!" Merida rushed to him, followed by Hiccup and Flynn. "You need to stop them. They've got the wrong man."

"It's true." Flynn nodded. "Pitch is innocent…Scabbers did it."

North furrowed his brows. "Scabbers?"

"My rat." Flynn nodded. "Well he wasn't really a rat, but he was a rat…I mean…"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "He means we know the truth."

They heard Jack groan; they turned to him, and saw him sitting.

"Believe them…believe me…" Jack groaned again and lay back down.

North smiled. "I do believe you." He put his hand on Merida's shoulder. "But hardly anyone is going to believe the word of teenagers…especially when more than half of them were only told by their friends." North then walked to Jack's bed. "A child's voice, as honest and true as it is", he put his hand on Jack's head, "is meaningless to those who have forgotten to listen." North winked at Jack.

The Hogwarts bell rung.

North looked up in the exits direction with wide eyes and made his way towards it. "Time is a mysterious thing. Powerful", he went past Merida, Flynn, and Hiccup, "and when used improperly it can be a very dangerous weapon." He then looked down at the floor. "Pitch Black is in the highest cell of the Dark Tower." He whipped around. "You know the laws, Merida. You must not be seen", he sauntered to her, "and I would advise that you be back before this last chime. If not, the consequences…are too horrible to discuss. If you succeed tonight…more than one innocent life will be spared." He then handed her to grey pieces of candy, went to turn, but stopped and looked back at her. "Three turns should do it." He winked and headed off, but stopped right before he closed the doors behind himself. "And by the way…I find that retracing my steps is a wise place to begin. Goodluck." He then closed the doors.

Kristoff quirked a brow and shrugged. "What was that all about?"

Merida looked to Hiccup and Flynn and shrugged. "Since you two are right here and Anna and Jack are hurt…" She then pulled out a long necklace from her shirt, and put it around herself, Flynn, and Hiccup.

Flynn went to touch the pendant, but Merida slapped his hand away.

Merida turned the hourglass inside the pendant three times and the rest of the pendant around the hourglass started to spin.

Hiccup and Flynn looked around themselves, as if time were going backwards around them…they saw themselves leave the hospital backwards, and many other people come in and out…until it finally stopped and Merida took the necklace off of them.

"What just happened?" Flynn asked.

"And where is everyone?" Hiccup then asked.

Merida looked to the clock in the room. "It's 7:30." She turned to Flynn. "Where were we at 7:30?"

"P.M.?" Flynn asked.

"Yes!" Merida yelled.

Flynn jumped. "Uhh…we were going to Gobber's!"

Merida grabbed their hands. "Come on…we can't be seen."

They ran out of the hospital room.

The whole way to where they were going, Flynn and Hiccup kept asking what they were doing, but Merida never answered.

Then they made it to when Anna was yelling at Hans.

Flynn's eyes widened. "That's us."

Hiccup and Flynn leaned over Merida.

"This isn't normal." Hiccup said.

Merida then pushed them against the wall and pulled out her necklace. "This is a Time-Turner, you guys. Mom gave it to me at the start of this year…this is how I've been going to classes that are scheduled at the same time."

Hiccup put his hands in his hair. "You mean, we time-traveled?"

Merida nodded.

"Back in time?" Flynn asked.

"Yes." Merida replied. "Uncle North wanted us to return to this moment." She then turned back to the scene before them. "He wants us to change something."

Anna hit Hans and then made his way towards them.

"Hide." Merida said; and they jumped outside and hid.

They then watched themselves leave and went to the edge of the hill.

Hiccup smiled when he looked down at Gobber's. "Toothless is still alive."

"That's what he meant." Merida smiled.

Flynn turned to her. "Huh?"

"If we succeed, more than one innocent life will be spared." Merida said. "Let's go."

They then made their way behind the pumpkin patch at Gobber's. They watched themselves talk to Gobber inside his home…then they heard someone say something. They looked towards the hill and saw the Executioner, North, and Hamed making their way towards Gobber's.

Flynn looked at Hiccup. "Why aren't you getting Toothless?"

"Because Hamed has to see Toothless, before we take him", Hiccup started, "or he'll think Gobber set Toothless free."

They looked back into Gobber's and saw Flynn grab Mr. Scabbers from Gobber.

Flynn growled: "Pettigrew."

Hiccup and Merida quickly held him back.

"Flynn, you can't." Merida said.

Flynn turned to Merida. "He killed my mom; you can't expect me to just sit here."

"Yes I do and you must." Merida said and then pulled him towards the right, out of the three men's sights.

Hiccup put his hand on Flynn's shoulder. "You're in Gobber's hut right now, Flynn."

"And?" Flynn asked.

"AND", Merida emphasized, "who knows what could happen if we were to be seen by someone that knows where we were at this moment in time. That's why I was able to meet you all in classes, because you had no idea where I was at that time."

Flynn nodded.

They looked back up the hill.

Hiccup sighed heavily. "They're coming."

Merida turned to Gobber's. "And we're not leaving. Why aren't we leaving?" She then looked down at the pumpkin in front of her and saw the stone she saw on Gobber's table. She picked it up and threw it into Gobber's hut, smashing the vase, and hid.

"What're you doing?" Hiccup asked.

Merida picked up another stone and threw it at Jack's head.

They watched North knock on the door…Merida opened the back door…they stepped out of Gobber's…and then made their way to them!

"Go." Merida told Hiccup and Flynn; and they hid in the woods behind the pumpkin patch. Merida pushed back a branch, so she could look at herself… "Is that what my hair looks like from the back?" She took a step, snapped a twig, and hid back behind the tree.

Merida heard something snap behind her in the woods and quickly turned to see what it was!

Flynn saw her. "What is it?"

They all looked into the woods.

"I thought I just saw…" Merida stopped. "Never mind."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Then, let's go." He led them back to the hill.

Merida, Hiccup, and Flynn stepped out of the woods and hid behind the pumpkins. They saw the men inside Gobber's talking.

"Hiccup, go." Merida told him.

Hiccup made his way towards Toothless, shooed off some crows; Toothless made a loud noise when he looked at Hiccup, and Hiccup shushed him. He then made his way in front of Toothless and pulled off the muzzle. "You have to be quiet, bud."

Toothless nodded and then stood.

Hiccup unwrapped Toothless' chain from the boulder.

Gobber's front door opened; and Hiccup froze.

They heard North say that maybe he should sign the forms of Toothless' execution as well…Hamed agreed and closed the door back.

"Alright, bud, let's go." Hiccup turned to lead Toothless to the woods, but Toothless ran between Hiccup's legs and put him on his back, and they all hid far back into the woods…but stopped and looked back to Gobber's.

Hamed was irritated and wanted the grounds to be searched, but North said that was ridiculous and that they would be better off searching the skies…but that also would have been ridiculous.

"Gobber", North turned to the man, "do you by chance have any milk and cookies?"

North then thanked the Executioner, told him they no longer needed his services, and went inside with Gobber.

"So, what did the Executioner kill?" Flynn asked out loud.

They then watched the Executioner slice a pumpkin in half.

"Oh." Flynn said.

After running in the woods until nighttime, they finally made it to their desired spot: in the woods down the hill behind the Whomping Willow.

"Now what?" Flynn asked.

Merida sighed. "We save, Pitch."

"You two go on ahead." Hiccup said. "I'll stay back here and keep Toothless company." He said as he petted the dragon.

"RIGHT." Merida and Flynn nodded, and then ran up the hill.

Flynn then asked: "How are we going to save Pitch?"

"No idea." Merida answered.

They made it up the hill, to the left of the Whomping Willow, and saw it still thrashing about.

"It's Professor Mathan." Merida pointed.

Mor'du casted: Imobulus, on the tree and it stopped moving. Mor'du then went under the tree.

A minute later they saw Munds go under the tree as well.

Flynn plopped down on the ground. "And now we wait."

Merida did the same. "And now we wait." She repeated Flynn.

After talking for some time, the two got quiet.

"So, do you think your dad actually saved Jack?" Merida asked.

Flynn shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…if dad did save him…why didn't he stay here to see me or to make sure that Jack was going to be okay?"

"Who knows." Merida looked up to the moon. "Your dad's a strange man." She giggled; and Flynn chuckled with her. She turned to him and hugged her knees to herself. "I think it was your dad."

"Why?"

"Because I heard Munds tell Uncle North about it."

"What did he say?"

"He said that the Patronus casted was extremely powerful and that it had to be casted by an equally powerful wizard."

Flynn smiled. "It had to be my dad."

"We'll find out soon enough." Merida looked back at the Whomping Willow. "Here we come." She stood and Flynn followed.

"See me and Jack talking to Pitch?"

"Mm-hmm." Merida nodded.

Flynn exhaled a 'ha'. "He's asking us if we want to stay with him."

"Stay with him?"

"When dad does something to make us mad." Flynn smiled. "Or as I'd want to do: …just visit him at his home for a week or weekend."

Merida smiled. "That sounds great."

"Yeah…"

The full moon then shone in the sky.

They heard Merida yell Jack's name, watched Mor'du transform, and then ran off when the fight between him and Pitch started.

They soon stopped running. They were down the hill where Jack threw the rock at Mor'du.

Flynn shook his head. "Idiot."

Mor'du roared.

Merida pulled out the two candies North gave her and ate one.

Mor'du went for Jack; and Merida roared like a bear.

"What're you doing!?" Flynn jumped.

Merida put another candy in her mouth. "Saving your brother." She swallowed and then roared again.

"Cool." Flynn said.

Mor'du ran down the hill towards them.

Their eyes widened.

Merida yelled: "Didn't think that one through!"

They ran through the woods as fast as they could, but Mor'du caught up to them and knocked them over! They hit the ground, turned to Mor'du stalking them, and started to back away from him. They heard a weird screeching noise and then a blue explosion happened in front of them!

Toothless tackled Mor'du to the ground and they started to bite and scratch at each other!

"You guys!" Hiccup ran up to Merida and Flynn.

Merida stood. "Hiccup!" She hugged him. "I've never been so glad to see you in my life."

Hiccup patted Merida's back and sarcastically said: "I love you too, Merida."

"Look!" Flynn yelled and pointed to the fight before them.

Mor'du pushed himself over and on top of Toothless; and they continued to bite and scratch each other.

Hiccup yelled: "Come on, Toothless!"

Toothless grabbed Mor'du's head and kicked him off! Toothless stood in front of the teens, protecting them.

Mor'du went to the right, but was blocked by Toothless; went to the left, but was blocked again. He then stood on his hind legs and roared.

Toothless shot a plasma blast at Mor'du's chest, sending him away.

Mor'du crashed down on his back, grunted in pain, got up, and ran off still grunting in pain.

"Yeah, way to go, Toothless!" Hiccup ran up and hugged the smiling proud dragon.

Merida looked in the direction Mor'du ran off to… "Poor, Professor Mathan sure is having an awful night."

Flynn rolled his eyes.

The wind picked up and it was extremely cold…

They looked up in the sky at all the Dementors, Toothless growled, but Hiccup calmed him.

Flynn's eyes widened. "Pitch!" He ran off in the Dementors' direction and the others quickly followed.

After a while, they made it to the small pond, and saw Jack and Pitch being attacked by the Dementors.

"This is horrible." Merida said.

Flynn shook his head. "Don't worry. My dad will come and conjure the Patronus."

They saw another Dementor attack Jack.

"He'll be here, like Jack said." Flynn reassured.

Three Dementors started to feed on Jack, while one was feeding on Pitch.

Merida looked around. "No one is coming."

"But Jack said he would come!" Flynn said angrily.

"Pitch…" Jack whispered.

Flynn saw Pitch's soul and ran up to the ponds edge!

"Flynn?" Merida almost yelled.

"Expecto Patronum!" Flynn casted and his Patronus came out as a large funnel and formed a horse that stepped to the very edge of the pond, stood on its hind legs, stomped down with its front hooves, and sent out a large blast! As Flynn continued to cast his charm, he watched Jack…the fourth blast went out, Pitch's soul went back into him, Flynn's charm started to dissipate, Jack fell unconscious, Flynn's charm dissipated, and he heavily inhaled and exhaled as he continued to stare at Jack…

"That was awesome." Hiccup said.

They ran back further into the woods, where they decided that Toothless couldn't carry four people, so…Hiccup told Toothless to let Merida, Flynn, and Pitch ride him, and he agreed happily.

Once in the air on Toothless' back, Flynn chuckled, and said: "I guess I look like dad!" He chuckled again. "I knew that I was going to be able to do that Patronus, because I realized that I had already done it! Does that make sense?"

Merida shook her head. "No."

They then dove down to Pitch's cell; Toothless fired off a small plasma blast at the cell door, releasing Pitch!

Pitch and Merida got on Toothless' back.

"What about me?" Flynn asked.

Toothless jumped, grabbed Flynn with all his legs, and flew off!

Flynn yelled and did his best not to pass out. "Don't drop me!"

Toothless smiled at Flynn and licked him.

"I'll take that as reassurance that you won't." Flynn said; causing Merida, Pitch, and Toothless to laugh.

They landed in the schools courtyard. When they all got off, Pitch told them that he would be forever grateful to them.

"What now?" Flynn asked.

Pitch smiled. "I must be off."

"You're hiding?" Flynn asked.

Pitch nodded. "Yes."

"But you have to prove your innocence!" Flynn yelled.

Merida went to Toothless and started to pet him.

Pitch sat Flynn down on a bench. "But you know that I am innocent…and that will have to do for now."

Flynn looked down, frowning.

Pitch grabbed Flynn's face and made him look up. "I bet you've never heard this before…but, you look just like Manny and Martha."

Flynn smiled.

"Just like your brother, you have your mothers soft features and your fathers blue eyes." Pitch smiled widely. "But they look much more charming on you and Jack."

Flynn lightly chuckled.

"I wish I had gotten more time to spend with you and Jack." Pitch said. "But I plan on making up lost time with you two boys and your father." He then hugged Flynn; and Flynn hugged back…letting a tear go down his cheek. They separated, Pitch went to Toothless, and got on the dragon. "Thank you, you two." He smiled, winked at Merida, and looked at Flynn. "Tell your brother I'm sorry that I didn't get to see him before I left."

Flynn nodded. "I will."

Pitch smiled…and then he and Toothless flew off.


	12. Chapter 12

Flynn, Hiccup, and Merida ran back towards the Hospital Wing and saw North closing the doors. They stopped, breathing heavily, looking at him as he turned.

"Yes?" North asked, slowly walking around them.

Flynn smiled. "We did it."

"Did what?" North made it behind them and walked off. "Goodnight."

The three teens looked at each other, shrugged, opened the doors, saw themselves vanish, and came inside.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the three.

Kristoff pointed at the three. "How did you get there?"

Anna pointed to where they were before. "We were just talking to you there."

Rapunzel pointed at the three. "And now you're all there."

The three pretended to be surprised by their friends.

Merida looked at Flynn and Hiccup. "Do you two know what they're talking about?"

Flynn shrugged. "I don't know."

"How can someone be in two places at once?" Hiccup asked.

Everyone else just shook their heads and discontinued their questions.

Merida and the boys lightly laughed as they walked to the others.

A week later, Jack and Flynn walked up to Mor'du's office.

"Hello, boys." Mor'du said before they could knock and then turned to them with a smile. "I saw you two coming." He set some books down, his desk cluttered with books strapped to each other, obviously getting ready to leave.

They stared at his wounds…

Mor'du then leaned over his desk. "I've looked worse." He smiled at them.

They made their way towards his desk.

"You were fired." Jack said.

"No." Mor'du shook his head. "I resigned."

Flynn was taken aback. "Why?"

Mor'du continued to get things sorted. "Somebody released the information that I am a Were. This time tomorrow, owls will be arriving at homes…and parents will not want someone like me to be teaching their children."

Jack shook his head. "But Uncle North-"

"North", Mor'du interrupted, "has risked enough for me. And, when it comes to things like these…I am quite used to them." He waved his wand and closed his trunk, which was full of clothes and etc.

Jack and Flynn looked down solemnly.

"Why are you two looking so miserable?" Mor'du asked.

They looked up to Mor'du.

Flynn shook his head. "None of it made any difference."

"Pettigrew still escaped." Jack said.

Mor'du leaned over his desk. "It made all the difference in the world. You all uncovered the truth. You saved an innocent man. It made a greater difference than what you believe." He picked up a bag, went around the room, and sat it down next to more packed bags. "I am very proud of what you have learned this year." He smiled at them and then picked up a piece of paper. "And now that I am no longer your teacher…I see no reason to continue holding this." He then handed Jack the Marauder's Map.

Jack smiled up at Mor'du.

"And now we must say, goodbye." Mor'du said. "But I know that we will meet again shortly." He nodded and they nodded back. "So, until then…" He then wrapped both boys in a big bear hug.

They chuckled and hugged him back.

They all separated, Mor'du smiled at the boys…and then left the office.

Jack and Flynn stood in the doorway and watched Mor'du leave the classroom…

In the Great Hall, the other seven and Ruff and Tuff, were hovering over something at their table, but while that was going on…

Hiccup petted his iguana Toothless, and it grunted happily under his touch. "Is there a spell I can use to make him a dragon?"

Toothless glared at Hiccup and gently slapped Hiccup across the face with his tail.

They all laughed.

Hiccup patted Toothless. "I was just kidding, buddy."

Rapunzel looked up to the Great Hall entrance. "Jack! Flynn!" She called out to them. "Hurry!" She waved for them to get a move on.

Jack and Flynn rushed over to the table and saw an unwrapped but still covered item.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

Kristoff pointed at Ruff and Tuff. "They made me open it."

"DID NOT!" They yelled and then happily revealed the items that were wrapped.

There was a blue hoodie over a snow white broomstick.

Jack smiled widely. "That's for us?"

Elsa lightly giggled. "Well…the gift as a whole was signed to you, Jack."

Flynn dropped his head. "Aw, man."

"But", Rapunzel said, "there is a letter for you, Flynn." She then handed him the letter.

Flynn opened the letter and read: "'Dear Flynn, do not feel bad that these gifts were not meant for you. You are still precious to me just as Jack is, but I thought he would be better off with a new broom and attire. BUT, there is something for you in the envelope'." Flynn pulled out a razor from the envelope and continued to read the letter. "'I noticed some stubble on your face and knew that you were going to need this more and sooner than Jack. With sincerest affection, PB'." Flynn and Jack shared a grin; Flynn looked at the razor and laughed, causing everyone else to laugh along.

Jack moved the hoodie out of the way and looked at the broom, noticing that its bristles were ice. "What broom is this?" He awed.

Tuff smiled. "It's the Snowshard."

"It's the fastest broom in the world." Ruff said.

"Whoa." Jack beamed and reached for the broom.

Elsa quickly grabbed Jack's wrist! "Try on the hoodie first." She smiled at him.

Jack grinned, took off his Hogwarts robes, put on the hoodie, and took a step back. "How do I look?"

Everyone nodded with pleasant smiles, except Elsa…she just blushed.

Elsa then smiled. "Dashing."

Jack blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Flynn grinned, rolled his eyes, and grabbed the broom. "Enough idle chit chat!" He threw the broom in Jack's arms. "Let's get out there and see you fly that thing!"

Jack beamed and they all ran outside to the courtyard.

"Hurry up, Jack!" Rapunzel yelled.

Anna jumped with a small squeal. "Yeah, let's see you take off!"

Then they said in sync: "HUFFLEPUFF WILL WIN EVERY MATCH FOR SURE!"

Jack smiled at them, mounted his broom, and skyrocketed into the air! Screaming joyfully all the way as everyone watched and cheered!

The End

* * *

Coming in May 2016: Hiccup Haddock and the Goblet of Fire


End file.
